Changing time
by Schizophren
Summary: What happens when Willow casts a spell and it goes wrong? What if she is transported to Hogwarts to the time of the marauders? Will she befriend with them or a certain bullied Slytherin or even a blond pureblood! UNDER REVISION
1. Mashed Potatoes and Werewolves

This is my newest Buffy Fanfic, it will be Willow centered and it plays in the fourth season, after the episode "Wild at Heart" in which Oz leaves.

And she is sixteen then. (I know she isn't but I want her to be!)

Buffy will appear in the later chapters and will be an important character too.

Oh and Snape, Sirius, James, Peter and Lily are in their fifth year (1976). Narcissa is in her sixth year, Lucius Malfoy and Giles are in their seventh year (I know Giles, Narcissa and Lucius are older and never went to school with the marauders, but hey, my story)

The persons in this fanfic may be ooc, so if that bothers you, don't read! ;D

Well, the rest you will get to know, when you read the story!

Now have fun and don't forget: I OWN NOTHING!!

Oh, and please review!

* * *

What happens when Willow casts a spell and it goes wrong? What if she is transported to Hogwarts to the time of the marauders?

Will she befriend with them or a certain bullied Slytherin or even a blond pureblood?!

* * *

Willow sighed deeply and fell onto her bed, this had been a hell of a day, well almost all days had been like that since Oz left to learn to control his lycanthropy.

And on top of that he had cheated on her, with that Veruca girl.

She would get over him, very soon, that was something she promised herself though she wasn't sure how.

Willow broke out of her thoughts when someone knocked on her terrace door, confused she got up and walked over to open it. When she did that she smiled.

"Hey Wills, I just wanted to check if you are okay, I mean, after everything that happened, I don't know…" Buffy said and smiled at her best friend.

Willow hugged Buffy and sighed:

"Thank you Buffy. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"Hey, that is what friends are for, so if you ever need me, just tell me!"

"I will." Willow promised and yawned.

"Well I guess I see you in school tomorrow then. I have to go home, or my mom will freak, you know?!"

Willow laughed and nodded, then they said their goodbyes and Willow closed the door behind her friend.

She walked back to her bed and sat down onto it.

Soon she though about Oz again. She couldn't really be mad at him, though she wanted to, but he hadn't cheated on her with purpose. It just accidentally happened.

He just wasn't himself when he was a werewolf.

If she could just help him to control his lycanthropy then he could come back and they could try it again.

That was when it hit her. When she found a way to help him, he could come back to her.

She hurried to her wardrobe und began to search through the bottom, there she hid some books about magic she had taken from the school library before it exploded

on graduation day. Of course Giles didn't know about that, he would flip if he knew that she trained her magic secretly.

Finally she found the book she was searching for, a book about magical creatures.

She flipped through the pages and stopped as she saw an interesting spell.

"_To obtain magical knowledge, not only about magical creatures, this spell is meant to help the person who is in search for answers."_

Well, that sounded pretty good, the spell under that paragraph was in Latin, she spoke some Latin but not good, so she just understood some words. It said

something about old knowledge and about search.

She would have to try it. A little voice inside of her head, told her not to do it, it could be dangerous after all, but Willow ignored that voice.

Determined Willow took some candles out of her cupboard and closed it. Then she hurried to her door to lock it. She didn't want her mother to come in, in the middle

of a spell.

Willow lit the candles and knelt down in front of it. With a deep sigh she concentrated and began to chant:

(a/n: Sorry I don't speak Latin so these are translations I found on the internet.)

"Devoco me ex locus, circum invenio responsio, vetus scientia!"

She could feel the magic energy rising in her chest, so she chanted it again.

"Deveco me ex locus, circum invenio responsio, vetus scientia!"

As soon as she spoke the words, everything around her turned black.

With a thud Willow hit something hard, she could hear the sound of glass breaking and her hand was in something warm. When she looked at it, she saw that she

had her hand in a bowl of mashed potatoes. That confused her, why were mashed potatoes in her room?

That was when she heard the voices, slowly she looked up and gasped, she was in a huge hall with hundreds of people in it, who all stared at her.

Willow felt her cheeks beginning to burn, as always when she was nervous or embarrassed she began to babble.

"Well it seems like something had gone terribly wrong with my spell, I mean, I never wanted to go to another place. But when I think about it, it is pretty logical, cause

I wanted answers and maybe here can I get them. Oh, I have to call Buffy and Giles, he will be so mad at me…!"

She stopped when someone to her right chuckled and said:

"I think it would be the best if we go to my office and talk about everything. This isn't the place nor the time to do it!"

Willow blushed deep red and smiled at the man with the long white beard and brown streaks in it.

"Yeah maybe." The man helped her off of the table and they walked out of the hall. Willow was glad when they left the hall, finally out of view, she sighed.

"Well that was interesting…" Remus said looking at his friends.

"I wonder how she came here and who she is?" James answered rubbing the back of his head.

"She is pretty cute!" Sirius grinned and earned groans from his friends, they were used to it. Sirius was after every pretty girl.

"So you are telling me, that you are from another time and you have never heard of Hogwarts before?" Dumbledore summoned up what Willow had told him.

"That is right! And I messed up, cause Buffy is not even born yet and Giles…" she began to babble again, but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Are you talking about Rupert Giles?" he asked amused.

"Yes. Do you know him?" Willow asked surprised.

"He is a student of my school. He is in Ravenclaw."

With an open mouth, gaping like a fish she stared at the Headmaster that had introduced himself as Dumbledore. Then she grew angry.

"Oh, that little sneaky British librarian. He didn't tell me about this school though he knew, that I am witch. When I see him again, I will have a word with him." She

growled not really sure how to insult Giles.

That made Dumbledore chuckle again.

"Excuse me Miss Rosenberg, but can I ask you how old you are?"

"Sixteen, why?"

"Well I don't really know a way to get you back into your time, so until I found one you are welcome to join the students in their fifth year. Though you should be

aware that there is a lot for you to catch up, so that you have no problems in the fifth year. If you are interested I would assign you a tutor to every subject until you

learned everything you need to know."

Willows eyes grew wide, she could visit this school, oh that was awesome, she really could learn how to control her magic. With a smile she realized that this was

what she wanted all along.

"Of course I want, you will see that I catch up soon, I am a fast learner."

"We will see about that, but before you can start your classes, you have to go to Diagon Alley to buy some things you need and then you have to be sorted."

Dumbledore had shortly explained everything about the different houses though she wasn't really sure what it meant, but she would see.

But one thing was still bothering her.

"But what do I tell the students when they ask me where I am from and how I just appeared into the hall?"

"Stick as close to the truth as possible, you shouldn't tell them that you are from the future, that would cause too much confusion. But you can tell them that you

messed up a spell and that brought you into the great hall."

Willow nodded slowly and sighed.

"Now don't make such a face, I will ask my groundskeeper Hagrid to accompany you to Diagon Alley to buy your school supplies."

"But I don't have money." Willow finally realized.

"Don't worry about that, we will pay for everything."

"Really?" Willow asked excited and Dumbledore nodded with a twinkle in his eyes.

Willow looked around, it was too much. She wished she could have more eyes to see everything this Diagon Alley, as Dumbledore called it, offered to her.

It was awesome, Buffy and Xander would love it, she sighed when she thought about her friends. They weren't even born yet. She missed them so much, hopefully

that headmaster found a way back, though she wanted to stay a while to train her magic.

"First to Ollivander's t' buy your wand." Hagrid, the giant beside her said.

Willow grinned like mad.

"A wand? You guys use a wand, that's awesome." Hagrid chuckled into the bangs of his beard.

The walked into a small, weird smelling shop, an old man smiled at her, his pale silvery eyes were staring right at her. A shiver ran down her spine, but she shook her

head and stepped towards the man.

"Hello." she tried to smile.

"Well Miss Rosenberg, you seem quite early if I am allowed to say that. I haven't expected you until 2010."

Willow stared at him, how did he know her and he had expected her?! That guy really was weird.

"Miss Rosenberg is here on Professor Dumbledore's wish to receive her first wand."

"Very well then. Hm… Miss Rosenberg you indeed need a very special wand. Let's see."

He searched through some of the thousand boxes that filled the small shop.

He took one and opened it to Willow.

"Ash 11'' with dragon heartstring. Try it."

Willow took the wand not sure what to do.

"You have to wag it." Hagrid whispered smiling brightly at her. Willow shrugged and did as she been told. And immediately the boxes to her right exploded. With

shaking hands Willow put it back down and said:

"I am so sorry. I didn't meant to destroy something."

"It is okay my dear. But this certainly was not your wand. Well lets see…"

He disappeared into the back of the shop but Willow could hear him talking to himself.

When he appeared again he said:

"You are indeed a powerful witch with much potential, I hope you will use it wisely. This wand I made decades ago and it never chose a witch nor a wizard, I

wonder…"

Willow looked at the wand and Ollivander said:

"Willow 12'' with the blood of a werewolf, rare to get."

Willow gasped, that couldn't be, Werewolf blood?! She immediately thought about Oz again.

"Try it!" Ollivander said offering it to her.

With shaking hands Willow took it and felt a warm feeling raising in her chest. The wand began to glow in a bright red color.

"Well it seems like after all those years it has found it's witch. I just hope I will hear great things of you."

Willow nodded still staring at her wand. It had chosen her?! But why?

Hagrid paid for the wand and the two of them left the store.

"He is weird." Willow whispered and Hagrid chuckled again.

"Yes he is. But he is the best damn wand maker in the whole wizarding world."

Willow nodded until Hagrid stopped in front of another shop.

"Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions." Willow read out loud.

"Jup, you will get your school robes there and Dumbledore said that you should by a dress robe too."

Willow nodded slowly not sure what to thing about these robes.

But she followed Hagrid into the shop. A lumpy woman walked towards them and grinned.

"How can I help you two?"

"Well, Willow needs Hogwarts school uniforms and a dress robe."

"Good my dear, get on that pedestal in front of the mirror and I will take your size. What color you want for your dress robe?"

"I don't know…" Willow mumbled not sure what to say.

"Hm… You have so pretty red hair, I think green will look good on you and it will bring your eyes out."

"Well green it is then." Willow smiled gratefully at the elder woman.

That was when the door of the shop opened and a small women stepped into the shop. Willow immediately had the feeling that she knew her, though she couldn't

say why.

"Can I help you?" Madam Malkin asked.

"No I don't, I just…." She sighed deeply and looked at Willow.

She seemed confused, they really resembled each other.

"Do I know you?" The older woman finally asked.

Willow shook her head.

"I don't think so, though I have the feeling that I know you."

The woman began to smile and played with a strand of her hair, like Willow always did when she was nervous.

"That is why I came in, I walked past the store and saw you… and… I am sorry, my Name is Molly Weasley and yours?" That was the moment Hagrid stepped out of

the shadows.

Molly smiled at him.

"Hagrid, it is nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, how are Arthur and the little ones?"

"Working, a lot of work to do in the ministry, you know! And the children are just fine, though Bill cannot wait to go to Hogwarts soon."

"Of course." Hagrid said and Molly's attention turned back to Willow.

She remembered the question and said:

"My Name is Willow, Willow Rosenberg."

"And you are a Hogwarts student?"

"Yeah… somehow." Molly looked confused at that, but didn't asked more questions, for that Willow was grateful.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but I have to go now. Arthur will be home for lunch I don't want to be late." With that and a last look towards Willow she left the shop.

"Okay, Here are your robes." Madame Malkin said and Willow took the bag from her. Hagrid paid and they began to buy all other things she needed, like her books,

though Willow didn't want to leave that shop, there was so much knowledge about the wizarding world and magic, she wanted to stay there and learn everything

she could. After Hagrid dragged her out of the shop they bought a cauldron and other school supplies, when they had everything Willow needed, they walked past an

owl shop.

"You are allowed to bring an owl, a cat or a frog to Hogwarts, you want one of these?"

"Oh my god. I would love to have an owl." Excited Willow stepped into the shop, there were so much owls and she didn't which she wanted, so she walked down the

corridors looking at the animals. Than one got her attention the owl wasn't white and not brown, something in between, somehow she had almost the same color as

Buffy's hair.

"I want her!" Willow said pointing at her.

Satisfied she left the Shop with Buffy in her cage. Hagrid waited in front of the door.

"Oh she is a pretty one, how do you name her?"

"Buffy." Willow said grinning.

"Why Buffy, I mean that is a pretty weird name." Willow laughed and nodded.

"I know, but it is also the name of my best friend, and somehow I think of Buffy when I look at the owl, so I will call her Buffy!"

Willow had returned to Hogwarts and was dressed in her robes, her stuff was in Dumbledore's office but it would be transferred into her room after the sorting

ceremony.

She would be sorted before dinner and she was so nervous.

Now she stood in front of the great hall, a lot of people were already in there, she had to wait until everyone was there, then she would be sorted.

She broke out of her thoughts, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Oh, hey you are the girl that appeared out of the blue." Willow turned around and saw a boy her age with unruly hair, he had brown eyes and wore round glasses.

"Yeah, that was me."

"So you are going to Hogwarts now?" He asked looking at her robes.

"I will be sorted before dinner."

"Oh cool. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" Willow said though she wasn't really sure.

"Where did you came from and why?"

"Well, to make a long story short, I used a spell to get some answers and it went wrong. I was transported here."

"Oh, okay…" That was when two other person stepped beside him. One with longer messy black hair and one with brown hair that fell into his face.

"Ey James, you made a new friend?" the black haired boy grinned. Somehow Willow immediately disliked him. Though she couldn't tell why.

"By the way, I am James and these are my friends Sirius and Remus." Willow smiled, especially at Remus, cause he seemed like herself, he was a nerd, without a

doubt.

"My Name is Willow…" she was interrupted when Professor McGonagall walked towards her.

"Miss Rosenberg, it is time!" Willow smiled one last time at the three boys and said:

"Wish me luck." Then she follow McGonagall into the great hall.

She began to play with her hair while walking towards the podium where a small chair stood with an old hat on it.

Confused Willow looked at it and stopped when Professor McGonagall did it too.

That was the moment when Dumbledore rose from his chair and said:

"My dear students, just one thing before you can eat your dinner. We will sort a new student today, her name is Willow Rosenberg und you may recognize her as the

girl that appeared in the great hall yesterday."

Willows eyes traveled over the students and her heart began to race.

"Now Miss Rosenberg have a seat." Professor McGonagall said and mentioned for Willow to sit down. She did and the Professor put the old hat onto her head.

"Hm… A tough one…" she heard a little voice in her ear.

Willow was silent and listened to what the hat was saying.

"Well you are definitely a brave person that would be Gryffindor, but you are also eager for knowledge, you are a smart one too, that would be Ravenclaw. Hard to

choose…. But I think it would be the best for you to be in…."

* * *

Love it hate it? Tell me…. Though I hope you all like it, cause I really like the beginning

Until then and don't forget to review!!


	2. Friends

Sorry, that the update took so long, but I had a lot test at my university… but here goes the next chapter, I hope you all will like it.

Oh and thanks for all the wonderful reviews and don't forget to review this time too!!

Now have fun!!

* * *

"Gryffindor!"

the hat shouted and the table to the left broke into applause. Willow smiled and took the hat off, then she walked over to her new housemates.

She seated herself beside a girl with reddish hair, almost as red as hers.

"Hi nice to meet you, my name is Lily, I am a prefect, so if you ever need help, just ask me." Willow smiled at the girl and nodded.

"Thanks, my name is Willow, as you may already know."

Then she realized that she knew the person in front of her, it was Remus and beside him James and Sirius.

"Oh you are a Gryffindor too? That's cool!" Willow said and smiled at Remus. He was a little confused at first but finally smiled back.

"So which magic school did you attend before Hogwarts?"

"I taught myself how to use magic." That surprised everyone. James looked wide-eyed at her and asked:

"And you are going to be in which year?"

"The fifth, but I will get tutors for every subject so that I learn everything you already have."

"Sounds like a lot of work." Sirius grinned at her.

"That is not a problem." Willow replied without looking at him. She knew it wasn't nice to just ignore him, but she didn't like him, though she wasn't sure why.

"Do you know who your tutors will be?" Remus asked interested.

Willow shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"No, but Professor McGonagall wants to tell me tomorrow." That was when the food appeared on the table and after Willow got over her surprise, she began to eat too.

Well this school was definitely different from everything she already knew.

She raised her head and looked over the tables while she searched for Giles. He had to be here. Would she recognize him?! She wasn't sure, he was just eighteen

after all and she only knew the older librarian in his tweedy clothes.

On her way of searching for Giles, her eyes fell on a boy a little older than herself with long white blond hair. His hair was longer than hers and it seemed like this was

his nature hair color and not bleached as she knew from the US.

He looked up from his food and their eyes met, a shiver ran down her spine, when she looked into his cold grey eyes. He just raised a blond eyebrow at her and then

began to eat again.

Willow shook her head. She remembered Dumbledore's words, that Giles was a Ravenclaw, maybe the others knew him.

"Sorry, can I ask you something, do you know a Ravenclaw student who's name is Rupert Giles?"

Remus swallowed his food and nodded.

"Of course we know him, he is head boy."

"And such a nerd!" Sirius said laughing. Willow threw him an evil look.

"Would you be so kind to tell me what is bad about learning hard for school? Some people like to get good grades and that is really not a reason to pick on them."

Sirius looked confused at Willow, then he just shook his head, he didn't understand her problem.

It was Remus who smiled at Willow and said:

"Sirius is not known for his good grades or his sympathy for geeks, if you want to call people that. Don't be bothered by that, besides that fact he is a nice guy."

Willow shook her head, she wasn't sure about that, but she wouldn't fight with Remus about it. She didn't know Sirius after all, maybe she was totally wrong about

him.

"Well my dear students, I wish you all a good night and sleep well." Dumbledore said interrupting Willows thoughts, as he raised from his chair.

"If you want I can show you the way to the Gryffindortower."

"That would be great!" Willow smiled at Lily.

Then the girls got up from their seats and walked out of the great hall.

While they walked through the corridors, Willow looked around, this place was just amazing and she liked the thought of living here.

They reached a big portrait with a fat lady, in a pink dress, on it.

"Password?" The woman asked and Willow looked stunned. The painting could speak? Well that was definitely something she hadn't expected.

"Ignis." Lily said and the portrait opened, revealing a whole in the wall.

"Follow me, you are about to see the Gryffindor common room for the very first time." Willow smiled and the two of them stepped through the hole into a cozy

furnitured room.

_(a/n: I will not describe this room, cause I am not good with descriptions. But you all know how the Gryffindor common room looks like!)_

"Wow its great." Willow sighed and looked around. She felt already home.

"It's already late, so we should head to our bedroom."

Willow nodded and followed Lily up a staircase into a room with four four-poster beds in it. Besides one of them Willow saw some of her things. So she sat down onto

the bed.

"I think I will like it here." she said and Lily laughed.

"I am sure of that."

After a short shower Willow fell into her bed, excited what the next day would bring.

* * *

Willow woke the next morning and looked at her clock, it was only six-thirty. Nevertheless, she was so excited that she couldn't go back to sleep.

So she climbed out of her bed and for the first time ever she put on her robes. Smiling she looked at herself and grabbed her wand from the nightstand.

She snuk into the bathroom without waking someone, there she washed her face and brushed her teeth. After that, she brushed her hair and with a final look

into the mirror, she left the bathroom.

Silently she descended the staircase into the common room. No one was awake. Willow just smiled and left through the portrait hole. The fat Lady was asleep, she

just mumbled something when Willow stepped out.

In a good mood, she finally entered the great hall, which was almost empty, some students sat on the tables, but it wasn't even a dozen.

"Good, you are up early. Here is your schedule, the list of your tutors and when and where you meet them." Professor McGonagall said from behind Willow and gave

her some papers. Willow smiled gratefully and sat down on one of the benches.

Her eyes scanned the list of her tutors:

* * *

Defense against Dark arts, Charms: Lucius Malfoy: Thursday, Friday, 3 o'clock pm, Charms classroom

Flying: Sirius Black: Saturday 10 o'clock, Quidditch field

Herbology, Care of magical creatures: Remus Lupin: Tuesday, Wednesday, 3 o'clock pm, Greenhouse 1

Transfiguration: James Potter, Monday 6 o'clock pm, Transfiguration classroom

Potions: Severus Snape: Wednesday, 4 o'clock pm, Potions classroom

History of magic, Muggle Studies: Rupert Giles, Saturday 12 o'clock, History of magic classroom

* * *

Willow sighed, well that meant a lot of work that was for sure.

Today was a Wednesday, so that meant she had to meet with Severus Snape in the Potions classroom at four. But before that, she had double Transfiguration,

muggle studies and at the end, care of magical creatures.

This day would really be interesting.

She broke out of her thoughts, when she heard a voice she knew.

"Hey, I have gotten a letter that says I am your tutor for Herbology and Care of magical creatures." She looked up and smiled at Remus.

"Yes, it seems like that. I hope we get along." she smiled and Remus couldn't hide his blush. Willow giggled, Remus really seemed like a nice guy.

"Who else is your tutor?" he asked and seated himself beside her. Willow gave him her list and he read it. From time to time, he smiled, but then he froze.

"That's going to be ugly." he said looking up.

"What do you mean?"

"Severus Snape, he is your Potions tutor, Sirius and James always make fun of him, and… well…. Call him Snivilius. Sirius will have a fit when he sees that."

"I don't care about his opinion." Willow said taking the list back.

"Oh and be careful about Malfoy." Remus said looking right at the blond haired Slytherin on his table.

Willow followed his eyes and suppressed a shudder, he was the blond guy from the day before, the one with the cold grey eyes.

"Why?"

"He is dangerous and he hates everyone who is not a pureblood. He can be cruel. So take care when you are around him."

Willow looked intently at him, was he really dangerous?!

"Pureblood?" Willow asked.

"A witch whose parents are a witch and a wizard."

"Well to be exact, I don't really know if I am a pureblood or not, cause I was adopted. I don't know my real parents. So it could be that they are a witch and a wizard"

_(a/n: I know she is not adopted, by hey, my story)_

"Oh wow, sounds hard. Have you ever thought of searching for them?"

"Of course I have, but I think I will not do it."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I mean, my real parents didn't want me, so they gave me away. I don't want to go back to such people, to people who don't want me."

"I wouldn't say that! You don't know why they made the decision to give you away. Maybe they had a good reason."

"Is there even a good reason, for giving up your child?" Willow asked, still looking at Lucius. It seemed like he had noticed that someone was staring at him, cause he

turned around and once again, their eyes met. And his were as cold as they had been the day before.

They looked at each other for a long moment, then Lucius turned back around, facing his food.

Willow shook her head and said hello, to James, Lily and Sirius who seated themselves at the table.

"How was your first night?" Lily asked.

"Good, but I woke at 6:30 and couldn't go back to sleep, I was just too excited of what today would bring."

"So, I have read, that I am your tutor." Sirius grinned at Willow, who just rolled her eyes.

"Yes I know and you too James." she said changing the subject.

"I will do my best." he grinned and Willow smiled. She liked him, he was a nice guy.

"Who else is your tutor?" Sirius asked and Willow could see Remus stiffen, but Willow didn't care if he was upset or not.

"Well, Rupert Giles, Remus, Lucius Malfoy and Severus…" but she couldn't say his complete name, because Sirius was already on his feet.

"This slimy Slytherin is about to tutor a Gryffindor like you. Oh, I swear…" Willow rolled her eyes and got up.

"You know what Sirius, I don't care what you say, you are neither my friend nor my babysitter, so just be quiet, no one wants to hear your words." With a huff, Willow

grabbed her stuff and stalked out of the hall.

"She is right. And you really should stop being so mean to Severus." Lily said and followed Willow out of the hall, leaving a confused looking Sirius behind.

"What the…?"

* * *

"That was definitely interesting, I have never seen a girl talking to Sirius like that." Narcissa said a smile on her thin lips.

"The look on your cousin's face was indeed priceless." Lucius replied, a small smile of his own forming on his lips.

It seemed like the pretty redhead was as fiery as her hair.

He looked after her, when she stormed out of the hall. She was a beauty, that was for sure and he was interested what she would do next.

* * *

Willow sat in Transfiguration, trying to turn the teacup in front of her into a mouse. Professor McGonagall had told her what she had to do. But it wasn't working.

Frustrated Willow laid the wand down and sighed.

It seemed like Professor McGonagall had heard that, cause she walked towards her and smiled. At least Willow thought she had seen the corner of her mouth turning

upwards.

"You don't have to be frustrated, these are really difficult transformations, you cannot do it without further knowledge. You need to learn the basics first, before you

can turn a dead object into a living one."

Willow smiled gratefully at the Professor and nodded.

However, her ambition stopped her from giving up, so she grabbed her wand again, said the words Professor McGonagall had told them and waved her hand. She

concentrated hard and felt her magic energy rising hot in her chest.

Then she saw the cup changing, it got fur and turned grey, then it grew smaller and turned into a small living mouse.

"I did it." Willow grinned and looked up, she saw that Professor McGonagall stood in front of her, she looked pleased.

"Well it seems like you have a special talent for transfiguration. I cannot wait to see, what you do when you have the knowledge of your classmates."

James who had his cup turned into a mouse, shortly after he got it smiled at her.

"Wow, are you sure, this is your first transfiguration?"

Willow blushed a little and nodded.

"Yep. As far as I know!"

"I have the feeling that you will be tutored very easily." James grinned and Willow smiled back at him. He was a nice guy and she liked him.

The schoolday went by without big problems, muggle studies was easy cause she was a muggle, so she knew what the teacher talked about. In care of magical

creatures they had seen a unicorn, which was really beautiful, the teacher said that it lived in the forbidden forest right beside the school.

Now Willow was on her way to the great hall, there she wanted to get something to eat and find someone who could tell her how she got to the dungeons.

She entered the great hall and just grabbed a sandwich from the Gryffindortable, ignoring Sirius who tried to talk to her about Severus tutoring her.

Shortly she thought about asking him how to get to the dungeons, but she knew he would flip, so she turned around and left the hall, in the entrance hall she

stopped and looked around. Why weren't there signs in this school, it was so huge, it would help people not to get lost.

"From what I've heard I have to tutor you tomorrow." She heard a cold voice from behind her. Surprised she turned around and had to look up to see who had talked

to her. It was no one other than Lucius Malfoy. Willow couldn't help but blush, because his cold grey eyes were fixed on her face.

"Yes. I have heard that too! So you must be good in Defense against dark arts and Charms."

"I am good in every subject!" He said arrogantly and Willow shook her head.

"Of course. Oh… I am already late, could you show me the way to the Potions classroom?" Willow asked when she looked at her watch.

Lucius just nodded and began to walk, He was at least 5 inches taller than she was and she almost had to run to keep up with him.

They were silent for a moment, walking through the corridors of the dungeons.

"So you are in Slytherin right? You must know my tutor Severus Snape." Willow finally said a little out of breath, cause Lucius was walking fast.

He walked a little slower when he heard her question and looked shortly at her.

"He is a potion genius and the favorite victim of Potter's and Black's pranks."

"But why? I mean, only because he is smart?" Willow asked confused rubbing her head. James seemed like such a nice guy, she couldn't understand why he would be

so horrible towards someone else.

Lucius smirked at her question and stopped, Willow still deep in her thoughts almost ran into him.

"No, as always it is about a girl. Severus had a thing for a girl from your house. A girl James had a thing for too, so he began making jokes of him and Black… Well who

knows what is going on his head." Willow looked up at Lucius and she was sure that she saw something like sympathy in his eyes. He liked Severus and was worried

about James and Sirius' behavior towards Severus. So he had feelings… that was something that made Willow smile.

"Would you say Severus is your friend?"

"He? No, of course not, he is a mudblood, how could I be friends with someone like him?!" Lucius sneered and shook his head.

Willow furrowed her brows.

"Mudblood?"

"Someone as low as you! I bet you will get along fine!" Lucius said turning back around and began to walk again.

"You know that you are an idiot, don't you?" Willow said glaring at the back of his head. She was sure he had heard her, but he just kept walking and Willow

shrugged, knowing that Remus had been right. He was an ass.

That was the moment, they reached the Potions classroom, at least Lucius said so and then without another word he turned around and walked away.

Willow sighed and opened the door to the classroom. A boy her age with black hair and dark eyes was already waiting for her. He glared at her and Willow began to

talk.

"I am so sorry that I am late, but I didn't know where the potions classroom was, so I ask someone to bring me her and it took some time. Have you waited long?"

At that, Severus seemed a little surprised, but he covered his surprise quickly and walked over to the desk where a cauldron stood.

"We should start, I don't want to waste anymore time."

Willow followed him, but before he had the chance to say something she stepped a little closer and stretched her hand out at him.

"By the way, my name is Willow it's nice to meet you and thanks for tutoring me." Severus eyed her warily, as if she was making a stupid joke, but he saw the

sincerity in her eyes and finally took her hand.

"Severus. And there is no need to thank me." Willow smiled even brighter when she saw that he was trying to hide a smile. At that moment she knew he was a nice

guy and she would try to befriend with him, he needed some help against that stupid Sirius that was always picking on him and she would do that.

"Okay let's start. I am eager to learn something from you. I have heard you are a genius in potions, so teach me everything you know!" Severus blushed a little, but

then he nodded and began to tutor Willow.

It was already time for dinner when they finished their lessons, they had brewed a sleeping draught, which would let everyone fell asleep right after drinking it. It

wasn't really hard and it seemed like Severus was pleased that she was such a fast learner.

"Oh it is already late, we should head to the great hall and get ourselves something to eat. I think we deserve it after all this learning." she smiled at Severus, after

they cleaned everything up. Severus nodded and together they walked out of the classroom and down the corridors.

"You are a Slytherin right? How is your house?" Willow asked interested.

"Well, it's okay…. I guess, but most of the Slytherins are purebloods and they are proud of it…" Severus said unsure of how much he could tell her. She was a

Gryffindor after all.

"You mean like Malfoy…" Willow spat his name out, just thinking of him made her angry again

"So you have met him already?"

"Yes and he is my tutor in Charms and Defense against dark arts. Oh, and not to forget he is an idiot!!" Willow answered, that made Severus chuckle.

"That's what most people say, but no one really knows him. If you knew his parents, you would understand why he is like that! He has no choice!" Severus said and

Willow was confused that he was defending Lucius, who had said they could never be friends, because he was a mudblood and a low individual.

But then again maybe Severus was right, she didn't know anything about Lucius or why he was like he was. And she was sure she had seen something like sympathy

in his eyes, when he had talked about Severus.

She broke out of her thoughts when they stepped into the great hall and Willow smiled at Severus.

"Thanks for this lesson, I see you in potions then." Willow waved shortly at Severus and went back to her table.

"Hey, there you are, where have you been?" Lily asked when Willow took the seat beside her.

"I had my first tutor lessen in potions." Willow said smiling, shoveling some mashed potatoes on her plate, she really was hungry after all the learning she had done.

"You had what? With Snivellus?" Sirius asked who had heard what Willow had said to Lily.

"Don't call him that! He is a nice guy." Willow answered glaring at Sirius over her food. At that, Sirius laughed arrogantly.

"You don't know anything when you call him a nice guy, he is…"

"Just shut your mouth, I don't want to hear it!" Willow snapped at him, eating a sausage from her plate. She disliked Sirius even more with each passing minute.

Sirius was about to say something, but he was stopped by Remus who laid a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Stop it! You will not convince her and there is no need to fight!"

* * *

"Seems like Sevi found himself a friend." Narcissa said in a singsong voice, looking over to Severus who hid behind his hair.

The two Gryffindors had talked loud enough for almost all others to hear it and Severus couldn't believe that she actually defended him in front of Black, though she

only knew him for a few hours and they were in different houses. Slytherin and Gryffindor on top of that.

Lucius looked at Severus, though he couldn't say it, he was glad that Severus finally found someone who was able to defend him in front of the others.

He would have done it long ago, if there weren't his parents. When they would hear, that he defended a mudblood…. Well that was something he didn't want to think

about. He felt no need to be punished even more.

Severus looked at Lucius from behind his dark strands of hair and smiled a faint smile, but he knew that Lucius had seen it, because he nodded shortly. No one had

seen the exchange between the two and they were glad about it!

Cause no one should know about their secret friendship.

"Don't you want to say something to that Sevi? Maybe thank your little Gryffindor friend? Hm… I am wondering what she is getting in return from you…" she leered at

Severus and blew some white blond bangs out of her eyes.

"It's enough Narcissa." Lucius ordered glaring at the girl, he would marry after finishing Hogwarts, though he felt no urge to do that. He didn't like her and she just

annoyed him!

But her words made him furious, that was unusual, cause normally she wasn't able to make him fell anything. It seemed as it had something to do with the topic.

Somehow, he didn't like the thought of Severus and Willow - together, as more than friends. No one should be allowed to touch her. She was so pure…… Lucius shook

his head over his own stupid thoughts.

He ignored the hurt and confused look he got from Narcissa and continued eating.

* * *

Willow was glad, when she had finished eating and got up, happy to get away from Sirius. She said her goodbyes to her friends, Lily, James and Remus and left the

great hall. She was about to climb the staircase to go to the Gryffindor common room, but she heard someone calling her name.

Confused she turned around and smiled when she saw that it was Severus.

"Hey…" she said unsure what he wanted.

"Why did you do this?" he asked out of the blue and Willow looked confused at him.

"I have honestly no idea what you are talking about, maybe you can give me a clue?" She grinned and him which grew even wider when she saw Severus smiling shyly back at her.

"What you said to Sirius…." he slowly answered and Willow understood, though she hadn't been aware that they had talked loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well first of all… he is an ass and I don't like him." At that Severus chuckled, but nodded at Willow for her to continue.

"And second. You are a nice guy and Sirius just picks on you because you are smart, which is a stupid reason to do so. He is mean to you and you don't deserve

that…. I know what it feels like to be picked on, in my old school they did it too, because I was shy and a nerd. I just cannot watch how anyone else experiences that

too without someone helping. I mean, I had Buffy, she protected me, she was my friend. But from what I have seen you have no one and I really want to be your

friend…. So….. Well…" Willow babbled not sure what to say at the end, she just scratched her head and looked at Severus not sure of his reaction.

But he smiled shortly and said:

"You are different."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Willow asked amused.

"It is a good thing and thank you." That was the moment the other students spilled out of the great hall, it seemed like the dinner was over.

"Okay, I guess I see you around." Severus said looking over his shoulder, then he turned around and walked towards the dungeons.

Willow smiled after him, he was indeed a nice guy and he deserved some friends, thought it would be way better with Buffy and Xander here. They would be on

Severus side too and Buffy could kick Sirius' ass. That thought made her smile until her eyes fell on Lucius, who strolled out of the great hall.

He glared at her, though she didn't know why, so she just glared back and then turned on her heel, walking up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

I hope you all liked it and I will try to update more often now, that I finished all of my tests… Okay, see you next time and **don't forget to review!!**


	3. Tutoring and Boggarts

Hey guys, sorry that my update took so long, had a lot to do, but now I will update more recently…. At least I hope so

So stay tuned and I hope you like my newest chapter!

Now on with the story, remember I own nothing, and don't forget to review!!

* * *

Lucius had calmed himself, that Narcissa was just making a bad joke and that there was nothing between Willow and Severus. That was until he followed her out of the great hall. He had

said he wasn't hungry anymore and followed the two, but he stopped at the door looking at them. He grew angry again, as he saw how she smiled at him. Could it be that Narcissa was

right? He didn't want to think about that. When the dinner was over and all other students got up, Lucius walked out of the great hall and saw Severus disappearing into the dungeons, while

Willow smiled after him.

He couldn't help but glare at her, to his surprise and amusement, she glared back and then just walked away. She seemed not scared of him, though he was sure, that her little Gryffindor

friends had told her how dangerous he was.

Shaking his head he made his way to the dungeons.

* * *

Willow flopped onto her bed in the girls dormitory and looked at the ceiling, confused by her feelings. Why was it bothering her that Lucius had glared at her?

Because she hadn't done anything wrong, well at least she thought so!

Groaning she rubbed her forehead and rolled onto her stomach, closing her eyes. When Lily entered the dormitory half an hour later, Willow was already asleep.

* * *

Willow awoke the next morning, yawning she sat up and stretched her still asleep muscles. When she looked at her clock and saw that she had almost two hours until classes started. She

decided to take a quick shower and get herself something to eat after that.

She grabbed some thing from her trunk and tiptoed into the bathroom, looking the door behind her. She undressed herself and stepped into the shower, turning the hot water an. With a

sigh she leaned her head back and enjoyed the water that was pouring down her slender body.

After fifteen minutes she got out of the shower and grabbed her wand from the pile of clothes on the floor. She spoke a short drying spell and began to put her clothes on.

After that she brushed her hair and put it into a high ponytail, sighing deeply.

She took her wand and stuffed it into her bag, while she snuck out of the bathroom and the girls dormitory, making her way to the great hall, she grabbed her schedule and looked at it.

She had double potions first and then charms and herbology. After that her school day was over, but she would have to meet Lucius in the Charms classroom. Somehow she didn't want to

meet him, because she kept telling herself that he was an idiot for what he had said on the way to the potions classroom. But on the other hand, she had Severus words still in her head.

That Lucius had no other choice and that he was different from what he had showed her that day. That caught her interest and she wanted to know his real character…. Damn that curiosity

of hers, it always brought her into dangerous situations.

Shaking her head she put the schedule back down when she arrived at the great hall. She sat down at the Gryffindor table and put some eggs and bacon onto her plate.

She looked up when someone sat down in front of her, it was Remus.

"Good morning." she greeted him in a good mood, she was excited about potions, cause after her tutoring with Severus she came to like that subject. She just hoped the teacher was as

good as Severus. He would make a great teacher one day, Willow thought with a smile.

"So are you ready for your first real potion class?" Remus asked after swallowing some cereals.

"Yep. Can't wait. I bet it's gonna be great." Willow grinned and finished her breakfast.

"You really like school, don't you?" James asked amused, who seated himself beside Remus.

Willow nodded, took a sip of her orange juice and then looked at her watch.

Still half an hour left until class started. She would just go to the classroom and wait there, she had borrowed a book from Lily it was called "History of Hogwarts" and maybe she could read a

little bit of it, before class started.

Satisfied with her idea, she got up and grabbed her bag.

"Okay guys I am going to potions, see you then." with that she walked out of the great hall and passed Sirius on his way out. Now she was even more glad that she had decided to go.

She walked down the steps into the dungeon trying to remember the way Lucius had walked while showing her where the potions classroom was.

But the corridors looked all the same and while turning right and left on her search for the classroom she got lost.

Cursing silently she stopped and looked around, it all looked the same and she had no idea where to go…

"Hello?" she shouted and hoped that somebody was nearby and could show her the way out. But there was no reaction and Willow tried to walk back, but she didn't remember how often

she turned left or right, so soon she stopped again.

She looked at her watch and saw that she was already late for potions, tears were welling up in her eyes. What if she never found out of the dungeons? She would starve in here…

Desperate she leaned against a wall and looked at the huge statue in front of her, it was an imposing looking man, with intimidating eyes. At the foot of that statue stood his name "Salazar

Slytherin". So that was the founder of the Slytherin house?! He looked like his characters was described. Mean and cunning, as all Slytherins. At least Sirius had said that. But then again, why

did she care what he said, he was an idiot.

She gasped surprised when the Statue began to move and that hidden behind the statue was a hole in the wall. Someone stepped out and her eyes widened when she was who it was.

"What are you doing here?" he asked when his eyes fell on her. Lucius saw the tears in her eyes and he was immediately worried, had someone done anything to her? He stepped closer

and looked down at her.

"I'm lost. I thought I would find the potions classroom, but I didn't and now I am already late for my first potions class." Willow answered and sighed, somehow her heart began to race. He

was so close to her now, that their bodies almost touched. She could feel the heat that was radiating from his body, quite the contrary to the cold and slightly wet wall behind her.

Lucius smiled at her red cheeks, she was cute when she blushed. That blush turned into a dark shade of crimson when he leaned a little forward and whispered.

"You want me to take you to your class?" Willow couldn't breath, she had never felt anything like this before, it was like the world around her would stop existing, just because he was so

close to her. His hot breath caressed he cheek when he leaned towards her ear. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was sure that he just had to hear it, but it didn't seem like

that. Willow took a deep breath and while trying to ignore his scent and the warmth of his body she nodded, not able to say something.

Lucius grinned and backed off.

"Then lets go, Red."

"Red?" Willow asked following him down the hallway.

"It fits, don't you think…?!" he smirked without looking at her. Willow was confused, he gave her a nickname? And why had he come so close to her? She didn't know, but she wanted to.

"Maybe." Willow whispered, utterly confused by now. She wanted to talk with Buffy about all this, about her feelings that were much stronger than everything she had ever felt before. He

had just been close to her, not even touching her, but it had been more intense than everything she had felt with Oz. Even sleeping with him had been nothing compared to whatever that

was she just had with Lucius.

She broke out of her thoughts when they reached the door of the potions classroom.

"There we are. What have you in your last period?" He asked and Willow thought a moment about it.

"Herbology. Why?"

"I will pick you up and escort you to the charms classroom, don't want to you to get lost again…" He smirked and without saying anything else he walked away.

Willow looked after him for a moment, then she realized that she already was late, so she opened the door and stepped inside.

"I am sorry Professor, I got lost on the way here…" she began as soon as she entered, but the Professor just shook his head.

"You have to take the only remaining seat then. And I hope that this won't happen again."

"I promise." Willow mumbled looking up, she was kind of happy when she saw that the only remaining seat was beside Severus. She walked over to the desk where he sat and smiled shortly

at him before taking her seat.

"As I said before I was so rudely interrupted…" Professor Slughorn continued and Willow couldn't keep herself from blushing.

"You will be partners with your neighbor for the rest of the school year and get your grades together. So you can call yourself lucky Miss Rosenberg. Mr. Snape here is the best pupil I've ever

had." Willow nodded not sure what to say to that.

"Today we will start with an easy one. A simple 'Confusing & Befuddlement Draught'. So one of each desk get over here to get the ingredients." He ordered and Severus got up, while Willow

began to unpack and copy the prescription off of the black board.

* * *

Lucius walked to his Newts class of Dada, which was starting later because Professor Wood gave them some time to study the theory again, before testing them.

But right now Lucius thoughts were not about Dada, he just thought about Willow and that confusing feelings he had when he had been so close to her. He had never felt anything like that

when he had been close to another girl, or even sleeping with another girl. But then he felt stupid. He hadn't even touched her, it shouldn't affect him so much, he should stay away from her,

that would be the best. He didn't want to think about his fathers reaction when he heard that he had a thing for a mudblood.

That was the moment when he reached the Dada classroom and had no time to think about Willow anymore.

* * *

Willow and Severus finished their draught first, which was no surprise. Severus was a genius when it came to potions. But she had tried her best to help and learn as much as possible.

"You did pretty good for your second time!" Severus said and Willow smiled gratefully at him. That was what she needed to hear.

"Thank you." Willow answered and Severus brought the vial they had filled the draught into, to Professor Slughorn.

He looked at it and nodded satisfied.

Then the potion lesson ended and Willow packed her stuff, while talking to Severus about their next tutor lesson.

"Hey Snivellus, it would be better for you to befriend with people from your own house, of course only if there is someone who wants to befriend with you." They heard a voice and Willow

groaned while turning around.

"Just go away Sirius, no one wants to know what you think..." she said annoyed. He really was nerve wrecking.

"You have no idea who he is. He doesn't deserve your pity."

"I think I have a better idea of who he is than you and what I feel for him is no pity, it's sympathy. He is my friend and nothing you can think of in that stupid brain of yours can change that."

Sirius huffed and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at Snape.

"What kind of spell did you cast on her?" Severus had his own wand already pointed at Sirius and said in a cold voice.

"You cannot stand the thought of someone liking me instead of you, too bad Black, it seems like you have to live with it and I would put that wand down. Or you will regret it."

"You think you can beat me in a duel, Snivellus?" Sirius sneered and Severus put his wand down.

"We don't need to find out, because I think there is someone who has to say a thing or two about that." Willow smiled and mentioned for Sirius to turn around. When he did that he gasped,

cause he stared at the angry Professor Slughorn.

"Mr. Black, that makes fifty points for Gryffindor for almost attacking a fellow student and detention for you. I will see you for the next seven days at seven in my office. Did I made myself

clear?"

Sirius nodded cursing silently under his breath, then he, James and Remus left the room, though Remus seemed amused by everything. He winked at Willow and finally left.

As soon as Severus and Willow had left the room too, she broke into fits of laughter. It was just hilarious, seeing Sirius like that.

When she looked at her watch she smiled one last time at Severus and said:

"I have to go to charms now. I see you." Severus said his goodbye too and they walked into different directions.

When Willow sat in her last class, Herbology, she thought of Giles and his tutoring, she would meet him the next day. She was interested how his younger self was. Would she even

recognize him?

But soon there was something completely different on her mind and it was Lucius and his tutoring right after Herbology ended.

It seemed like she looked lost in her thoughts, cause Lily nudged her side and shoved a piece of parchment over to her.

"_Are you alright?__"_ stood there in Lily's neat handwriting.

Willow hesitated for a moment and then wrote.

"_Yeah, just a lot on my mind__…"_ She gave the parchment to Lily and while she threw a short look at their teacher, she opened it and read her answer.

"_Something specific? You know you can tell me when something bothers you, that is what friends are for, right?__"_Was Lily's answer and Willow smiled. Lily was a nice girl and she liked her, maybe

she could trust her. But for Willow it was always hard trusting people, because she always doubted their motivation.

"_I will tell you tonight in our dormitory. There are a few things I have to sort out for myself, before I can talk about it.__"_Willow wrote back and Lily nodded satisfied.

That ended their little parchment conversation and soon the class was also over.

She thought of Lucius again and her heart began to race just by the thought of him. Because she wanted to collect herself before standing in front of him, she took some more time packing

her stuff, while she told Lily that she would meet with her tutor and that they would see each other at dinner and if not, then the latest at curfew in the dormitory.

Lucius waited in front of the Greenhouse I, for Willow, all of her classmates were already out, not daring to look at him. Except Potter and his little gang, the one thing that was surprising

him, was that Remus Lupin threw a daring look at him. As if he wanted to say "Don't hurt her, or I'll hurt you!".

When everybody was almost in the castle, she finally came out of the Greenhouse.

"Got lost again?" He mocked her and saw how she immediately blushed. He liked that he had such an effect on her.

"No. My orientation is pretty good. So just that you know. I haven't found the way to the Potions classroom because you were walking so damn fast while showing me the way, so I had no

time to memorize it." She finally snapped at him, what amused Lucius even more.

"Let's go, there is a lot I have to teach you." he said without saying something to her little speech, which annoyed her to no end.

Glaring at him, she followed him up the hill towards the entrance.

But after some time, her curiosity won over her annoyance.

"What are we learning today?"

Lucius smirked and said:

"I've heard from Professor Williams, that he has a Boggart in one of his closets. So I will teach you how to get rid of that and after…. I though about some charms."

"A Boggart?" Willow asked confused.

"Well, it is a shape shifter that turns into your worst fear." He answered, while they stepped into the entrance hall and climbed the first staircase to the charms classroom.

"My worst fear….?" Willow thought out loud, not sure what to expect. Having bad grades? Maybe her vampire self? Well that been more weird than scary, but she couldn't think of anything

else.

When they reached the classroom, Lucius opened the door and led her inside. He closed the door behind him and pulled out his wand. Willow did the same and Lucius began to explain.

"Whatever your worst fear will be, stay calm, it isn't real. It cannot hurt you in any way. When you see your boggart, think of something funny you could do with it. Like when it is a person,

give him red hair, or blue dots in his face."

Willow couldn't help but giggle at his words.

"What's so funny?" he asked confused.

"Have you by any chance ever read "Das Sams" by Paul Maar?" When Lucius looked at her even more confused, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Never mind, it is just a muggle book for children."

Lucius shrugged and began to explain again, though he liked listening to her laugh.

"When you have that funny thought you have to concentrate, point your wand at it and say 'ridikkulus' and it will change like you want it to."

"But why would that help?" Willow asked confused.

"Boggarts want to scare you, they enjoy your fear and they can't stand the opposite, laughter is the best weapon against them."

Willow nodded thinking about what he had said and practicing the spell silently. Lucius looked at her for a while and enjoyed it until he said:

"Ready to try?"

"I think so…." Willow answered unsure and Lucius made a step back.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen, I am always right behind you if you need me." surprised but pleased Willow smiled at him, but when he pointed his wand at the closet in front of them she

became stern.

"Alohomora." he said and the closet sprung open out of it stepped a person. But it wasn't her vampire self, nor bad grades.

It was……………….

* * *

Haha… I know I'm evil…. Hate me now?!

Sorry, but I will update soon, so please review!!


	4. Angelus

Now on with my story.

I hope you enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to review!!!!

And I own nothing!

* * *

……….. Angelus… she immediately recognized that insane look in his eyes. She remembered too well how he chased her through the school, because she wanted to restore his soul.

She gasped and made a step back.

"Well, well, little witch… seems like you weren't strong enough to cast your spell right. This time there will be no Buffy to save you. This time I will get you and I longed for your blood for so long now, little Willow."

Willow was sure she would faint any minute now. She hadn't thought that it would be Angelus, but then again. It was only logical, cause he really scared the sh** out of her.

Lucius saw her Boggart turning into a vampire, he asked himself, when she had met a vampire and why had he tried to kill her? He saw her fear and that she wasn't able to speak the spell, so he stepped in front

of her and the Boggart immediately changed to his father, with his wand in his hand. He knew what was about to come and he didn't want Willow to see it, no one knew what his father did, and he wanted it to

stay like that.

"Ridikkulus." he said calm and the appearance of his father changed completely. His dark brown hair turned into a fuzzy afro and he wore a dress with pink flowers on it. That made him chuckle and the boggart

backed off, into the closet. Quickly Lucius closed that one and locked it, then he turned to Willow. Who knelt down on the floor her face hidden by her long red hair.

He hurried to her side and knelt down beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried, not caring that it was obvious how much he felt for her.

"I just…. I haven't seen this coming. I mean sure I am scared of him, but I totally blocked him out, never aware that he was always there, in the back of my head."

"Who is he?" Lucius asked slowly.

"His name is Angelus, I don't know if you know him…" Of course Lucius knew him, they had talked a lot about him in Dada. But how did she know him?

"I know him. But you've met him, how?"

Willow looked up at Lucius and smiled a faint smile.

"That is a really long story and Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone."

"I have time. It is only four o'clock and you can be sure, that I will not tell anyone." Willow hesitated for a moment and she realized at this moment, that Lucius was nothing like the others thought he was. He was

misunderstood, like Severus told her.

"Well… on one condition…" she began, unsure how he would react.

"What condition?" Lucius asked having a bad feeling about this.

"I'll tell you about my past and my worst fear if you tell me who your boggart was and why you are so afraid of him."

Lucius stared at her, she couldn't be serious. He had never told anyone about this and he didn't want to. He was strong, he didn't need anyone, no friends and especially no girl like her. A girl that made him feel

alive, just when she was around him. Why did she had to appear?

He had accepted his fate, following into his fathers footsteps, becoming a death eater, following the dark lord and to marry Narcissa. But now the whole life that was planned for him since he was born was thrown

over by a slender red haired girl.

But then again, there would be no change… he could not, even if he wanted, what he did when he looked into Willow's intense brown eyes, change what was planned for him. His father wouldn't allow it. He would

kill not only Lucius himself, of which he wasn't scared anymore. But also the reason for his change of heart….. Willow!!! He wouldn't bring her into danger. It was easier to just ignore her and talk as less as

possible with her, just charms and Dada, nothing more. Then she would be save. Sure he had to live a life he didn't want, but who knew, maybe one day he could convince himself, that this life was what he

wanted all along.

"That's nothing for you to know." Lucius growled, got up and with the words.

"Lesson's over for today." he left the room, leaving a confused and shocked Willow behind.

What had happened? He had been so nice and sweet before and now…. She didn't understand him.

Confused Willow got up and looked at the door Lucius had disappeared through, she really didn't understand his reaction.

Deep in her thoughts, she made her way towards the Gryffindor common room, she just wanted to lay down and think about everything that happened. Maybe Lily could help her.

She left the classroom and walked towards the Tower, still deep in thoughts, not realizing the eyes, that were fixed on her. Somewhere in the dark a figure waited for the right time, to get what he wanted. Her

power, her infinite power.

* * *

Willow reached the portrait of the fat lady and smiled at her

"Carpe Diem." she said and the fat lady nodded, the portrait swung aside and Willow stepped in, she was already in a bad mood and that became even worse, when Sirius walked towards her as soon as she

entered.

Before he could say something Willow sighed deeply, then she said:

"Not yet Sirius. I am not in the mood for your backbiting. So leave me alone." with that she walked past a confused looking Sirius and two worried boys, Remus and James. She climbed the staircase and in the girls

dormitory she flopped onto her bed, pressing her face into her pillow. Still not sure what had happened back there with Lucius.

After some time, Willow had no idea how long she laid there, unmoving. Lily entered the dormitory and sat down beside her.

"He what's up? Is everything alright?"

"No…. Yes… I mean… I don't know." Willow moaned hiding deeper in her pillow.

"Wow that sounds confusing, do you want to tell me why you are so confused?"

Willow mumbled something into her pillow, so Lily couldn't hear her.

"Come again?"

"Lucius Malfoy!" Willow finally said and sat up.

"What is with him?" Lily asked surprised, no one had ever been confused because of him. He was an asshole that thought too good of himself, because he was a pureblood.

"Well he is my tutor in Charms and Defense against Dark arts, but we've met before that. I had Potions tutoring with Severus and didn't know the way to the classroom. I ran into him in the entrance hall and he

showed me the way. We talked a bit and he said he could never be Severus' friend because he is a mudblood, whatever that means, and because he is a low individual."

"That is so Malfoy. He always thinks he is better than other people, just because he is a pureblood and just to inform you. Mudblood is an insult of your heritage, it means he thinks that he is better than you

because your parents are muggles."

"Oh." Willow said and nodded, she hadn't known that, but she still thought about the sympathy in his eyes when he had talked about Severus or the way he had treated her. Especially after that Boggart incident,

she had heard the concern in his voice, hadn't she?

"But that is not all, right?" Lily asked and Willow nodded again, she then sighed deeply and began to talk again.

"Well, I talked with Severus about Lucius' words and he said, that the Lucius I just saw, wasn't the real one and if I only knew his parents, I would understand his behavior." Lily furrowed her brows but mentioned

for Willow to continue.

"I met Lucius the next time, when I was lost in the dungeons on the search for the potions classroom. He… well… I don't know how to explain that. But he stepped really close to me and…"

"He forced himself at you?" Lily asked shocked, but Willow quickly shook her head.

"No, it isn't like that. He was really sweet and he didn't even touch me. It was just, when he came close to me, all these feelings were rushing through my body. I have never felt anything like this." Lily just stared

at Willow but she continued.

"He picked me up after Herbology and said he would teach me how to get rid of a Boggart and when that thing came out of the closet. I… I was really scared and couldn't move. Lucius stepped in front of me and

made the boggart vanish, after that he was worried. Asked if I was okay and he wanted me to tell him about my Boggart. I said I would, if he did the same, cause I didn't understand his Boggart. He was quiet for

some time and stared at me. Then he said, that's nothing for me to know and stormed off."

"So that is why you are confused? Because you have a thing for Malfoy?" Lily asked not believing her ears.

"No… I don't have…. I mean…. no that can't be. I just broke up with my boyfriend. I am not over him… I cannot have feelings for someone else." Willow stammered, remembering Oz and the whole reason she came

her for the first time since her arrival.

Lily couldn't help but giggle.

"Wow, seems like you've got it bad… but from what you've told me, you have seen another Malfoy than all others. What was his Boggart by the way? Maybe that explains his reaction."

"It was a man. Maybe two inches taller than him. With shoulder length brown hair and cold grey eyes. He had a beard and wore robes and had a wand in his hand."

"Oh, I know that man. I have seen him on the platform of the Hogwarts express. It's his father…. Oh, wait didn't that confirm what Severus told you, that if you knew his parents, you would understand his

behavior."

Willow nodded slowly thinking about everything. Lily was right, Lucius' behavior had changed right after she wanted to know about his boggart.

"Maybe his father hurts him and he is ashamed of admitting it!" Lily mused and Willow couldn't help but think that she was right.

"But how do I show him that he can tell me? That I won't convict him, nor pity him?" Willow asked out loud.

"I don't know. Maybe if you tell him something about you first, something not everybody knows so he knows that you trust him. Maybe then he opens up."

"Maybe you are right!" Willow mumbled hugging her knees to her chest.

"I hope so. But you could try to talk with Severus about it. I have the feeling he knows something he doesn't tell!"

Willow nodded, scratching her head, maybe Lily was right, she would talk to Severus in their next tutoring session.

"So what do you think if we get something to eat now?" Lily finally asked and Willow realized how hungry she was.

"Sounds good to me. I am starving." she smiled and the two friends got up, walking down the steps into the common room.

"Hey Willow, are you alright? You looked upset when you came in." Remus said when he looked up from his book.

"Yeah… I was, but I am feeling better now. Don't worry about me!" she smiled and with hooked arms, the girls left the Gryffindor tower.

"Soooo Lily, have you seen the way James looked at you?" Willow asked with a grin and Lily blushed.

"Yes I have. He asked me out a few times already."

"And you haven't said yes?" Willow asked surprised. James was good looking and nice. So why didn't she say yes?

"No I mean. Look at him. He is so full of himself and just look how mean he is towards Severus."

"Well Lucius told me, that James is like that towards Severus because he had a thing for a girl from Gryffindor. A girl James also had a thing for, I bet you are that girl. So he just does this because he is jealous. I

would say he really likes you, but I could question him about it. If you want…" Willow grinned when Lily blushed even more and nodded silently. Now Willow was sure that she had a thing for him too, though Lily

tried to tell herself that she hadn't.

"Oh, I have almost forgotten to tell you. Tomorrow is the first Quidditch-match of the year. You want to go and see it?"

"Quidditch?" Willow asked wide eyed and while they walked down to the hall Lily explained Quidditch to Willow.

"So…. James is a Chaser and Sirius is a Beater, right?" Willow finally said, when they stepped into the great hall.

"Now you've got it and are we going to watch them play tomorrow?"

"Of course. I would not miss my very first Quidditch game, would I?" Willow smiled and turned her head to look over to the Slytherin table. She found the blond head she was looking for, but he just looked at his

food, seeming not confused or upset at all.

Willow sighed and Lily followed her eyes.

"Oh Wills, don't worry. Everything will be alright!" Hearing Buffy's nickname for her coming out of Lily's mouth made Willow stare at Lily. Tears forming in her eyes.

"What? Oh my god, have I said something wrong?"

"No.. it's okay. Just my best friend always called me Wills and I miss her, that's all. Let's get something to eat." Willow said trying to get her mind off of Buffy. She missed the blond Slayer so much.

* * *

Lucius felt her eyes on him, as soon as she entered the great hall. It was hard for him not to look up, because he wanted nothing more, than to look at her and tell her everything she wanted to know.

When she looked away, he eyed her, careful not to let anyone see, especially Narcissa who sat beside him talking about something. Lucius had no idea about what, because he didn't listen to one word she was saying.

His heart ached, when he saw the tears in her eyes. Why was she sad? He didn't want her to be sad. He wanted her to be happy, to enjoy her life.

Lucius shook his head, this girl was driving him crazy, though he only knew her for a week. No one had ever had such an effect on him.

* * *

Dumbledore saw the way the two teens looked at each other, with interest. Maybe this was Lucius' chance to step out of his fathers shadow. To live his own life. Dumbledore knew that deep down Lucius' was a

nice boy, but he had this cold attitude because of his father. He didn't know what Abraxas did to his son, but it had to be horrible, no one was like that out of his own free will. If that boy just entrust to him, or

someone else… Maybe Miss Rosenberg was able to make him talk about his life and his father.

* * *

The next morning Willow woke early. She looked at her watch. It was nine o'clock am, which meant she had three hours to get ready until she had to meet with Sirius to train flying. After that at three she had to

meet up with Giles and learn something about history of magic and muggle studies and at six the game between Gryffindor and Slytherin started.

Willow was interested. How would this game be? Everyone seemed to love Quidditch, she had talked to Remus who had said he liked it and when she tried to ask James, he had blown, he had talked almost two

hours, why Quidditch was the greatest game ever.

While Willow fell almost asleep during his little speech. Lily had been wide awake listening to everything he had said with a smile. Of course she did as if she wasn't listing. With her book in her lap, but Willow had

seen, that the book had been upside down and she couldn't read one word.

So her theory had been right. Lily had a huge crush on James.

Willow finally climbed out of her bed and made her way into the bathroom. She washed herself and when she looked presentable, she left the bathroom, putting on a jeans and a long sleeved T-Shirt, Lily had

borrowed her, because she had no muggle clothes, she just earned the school uniforms and everything she and Hagrid had bought in Diagon Alley. Maybe she should talk with Dumbledore about getting some

decent clothes. Sighing she pulled her robes out of her trunk and put it on.

"Time for breakfast." she mumbled and she grabbed her wand, leaving the room, while the other girls were still asleep. She hadn't really talked to Matilda and Kira, who slept in the room too.

But that was nothing she was worrying about. She didn't need lots of friends. Severus and Lily were enough, though she thought a lot about Buffy and Xander.

Willow walked down the steps into the common room and smiled when she saw James staring into the fire.

"Hey, why are you up?"

"I always wake up early before a Quidditch game, unlike Sirius, he is still soundly asleep. I bet not even a Werewolf could wake him now."

Willow couldn't help but wince when he used the word Werewolf, thinking of Oz. But she shook her head and asked:

"I thought about getting something for breakfast, you want to go with me?"

"Sure. It is way better than staring into the fire."

Willow giggled and the two left the tower, while Willow smiled, this was her chance of talking about Lily.

"So James…." Willow said, trying to figure out how to start.

"What?" he asked warily. As if she was about to say something horrible.

"I've heard you've asked Lily out…several times."

James blushed a little and finally he nodded.

"I did, but she always said no… Maybe she likes someone else…"

"You mean Severus? So that is why you are so mean to him?" Willow tried to act surprised, though she already knew his reasons for being mean to him.

"Yeah…. Snivellus…. Don't talk about him." James growled and Willow couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh James. Believe me, when I tell you that she likes no one else… You just have to stay tuned…. She will say yes sooner or later."

"You think so?" James asked surprised, when they stepped into the great hall.

"Yes I do. And you should believe me. I see something like that. I also saw it coming with Buffy and Angel, before they did." Willow smiled when she remembered that, but then again. Angel had left her. Had

broken her heart and she hated him for doing that to her best friend.

"Are you alright? You seem angry!"

"Oh, just thinking of my best friend's ex. He just left her without a reason. She was heartbroken. I wish I could talk with her." Willow sighed.

"Don't worry. You can go home during the winter break and meet her."

Willow sighed deeply, remembering that no one knew where she really came from.

"You are right!" she mumbled though she didn't mean it.

* * *

It was 11:30 when Sirius stepped into the great hall. His broom over his shoulder. When his eyes fell on Willow he grinned and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. Well that would be fun. She got up and stopped

when she stood in front of Sirius.

"You're ready learning how to fly?" he grinned even brighter now.

"I think so. We will see if you are a good teacher." Willow answered, trying to be as nice as possible to him.

"I am the best teacher you could get!" he said arrogantly and Willow had to bite back a comment, she had on the tip of her tongue.

But she wouldn't fight. She had to spend time with him, so it would be the best if they tried to get along.

"Then let's go." Willow said and turned to James.

"See you later." James just waved at her, because his mouth was full of scrambled eggs.

Willow smiled and followed Sirius out of the great hall and out of the school. As long as she had been here, she had never left the building and now she saw that the landscape around the castle was wonderful.

"Let's go to the Quidditch field." he said and showed her the way. In awe Willow started at the field that was in front of them.

"Wow, you guys are flying that high?" she asked while looking at the ranks height.

"Yep. You have to be free from giddiness to play Quidditch." Willow nodded and then they reached the field.

"Okay now. I will teach you the basics." Sirius began and Willow tried to learn as fast as possible. It seemed that Sirius wasn't as bad as she had thought, but he still annoyed the hell out of her.

* * *

It was almost three, when Willow was able to free herself of Sirius' presence.

"I have another tutor now. I really have to go." with that she headed off.

Glad to get away from him. Sirius was really shameless, she had never met a guy that had flirted so much with her in such a short amount of time. And she would like it much more if that boy had been Lucius. She

blushed by her own thoughts and shook her head.

Now she would meet Giles' younger self. That would really be interesting. If only Buffy was here, they would have a blast.

Willow stepped into the castle and looked around. She should meet Giles in the history of magic classroom, but she had never been there. So again she was lost, how she hated that.

She looked around for help, but all others were still in their common rooms or outside, because the weather was still good, though it was the end of September already.

She couldn't help but smile, when she saw a person exiting the great hall. This was her opportunity to talk to him again, which she hadn't done, since he left the Charms classroom.

Quickly she walked towards him and said:

"Lucius?" He stopped and turned around. A cold look in his grey eyes. Willow couldn't help but sigh when he asked:

"What?"

"Well… as stupid as that sounds, I am lost again. I mean I know where I am, of course, I am in front of the great hall, but that isn't what I mean. I have to go to the history of magic classroom, but I have no idea

where that is and you are the only one around I can ask and I don't want to let Giles wait, you know… so please can you show me where it is, that would be really…" but she was interrupted by Lucius' chuckle.

"You're babbling. Let's go." Willow smiled gratefully, though she blushed deep red, embarrassed, because she hated her babbling, she always did it, when she was nervous and around Lucius she was always

nervous.

So she followed him quietly, her eyes fixed on the way they were walking trying to ignore Lucius' presence beside her.

Lucius couldn't help but smile, when he heard her babble, it was just too cute and of course he couldn't say no to her.

So he walked her to the history of magic classroom, all the way, Willow looked at everything, but not at him. It seemed like he had snubbed her when he had left the Charms classroom, after her question.

He wanted nothing more, than to place his arms around her, pull her close to his body and tell her how much she meant to him.

But he couldn't, he wouldn't risk her life, because of his soft spot for her.

They reached the classroom and Lucius said:

"This is the classroom you were looking for." With that he turned around, but Willow stopped him when she said:

"Thank you. Are you going to watch the Quidditch-game too?"

Lucius couldn't help but laugh, it seemed like she had no idea.

"No, I will not watch. I am the Slytherin Seeker."

"Really? So I am going to see you play?" Willow smiled at him and that smile was breathtaking, so he just nodded and walked away.

Willow took a deep breath and knocked against the door in front of her, then she stepped inside. A boy, a little older than herself with brown hair, brown eyes and glasses smiled at her.

It really was Giles. Just way younger than she remembered him from her time. But somehow he still looked like the Giles she knew.

"Hi, Willow right? My Name is Rupert. I am your tutor."

"I know."

"How?" He asked surprised, when Willow sat down onto the chair next to him.

"Oh… when Professor McGonagall told me who my tutors are, I asked some friends who you are…. So… well… they told me!" Willow lied and hopefully he would believe her. If he was somehow like the Giles she

knew, he would, because Giles never realized when someone was lying to him!

"Ah.. Okay… so you want to start learning?"

"Sure. But I think tutoring me in muggle studies would be pretty useless, because my parents are muggles and I live in the muggle world."

"Good, so only history of magic. It is after all a lot to learn." Giles said and took a thick book out of his bag.

Willow sighed, though a smile tucked at the corners of her mouth, Giles was like she remembered him from her time.

* * *

That's it, don't forget to review!!!!


	5. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Here comes my next chapter, I hope you like it and I will try to update more often now!

Okay guys have fun and **don't forget to review!!!**

* * *

It was almost six, when Lily stormed into the classroom, interrupting Giles and Willow discussing the history of Angelus, it had surprised him, that she knew so much about him, but of course Willow hadn't told

him the truth why she knew so much.

"Willow. The game starts soon. We have to go!"

"Oh wow, it's late, I totally forgot the time." Willow said getting up. Lily just grabbed her hand and said:

"Let's go. Remus is saving some space for us." With that Lily pulled Willow towards the door, she just had enough time to smile shortly at Giles, then they were gone.

When they ran down the stairs, Willow tried her best to keep up with Lily, cause she was really fast.

"Lily please…. Can we slow down a little?" Willow gasped stumbling down the last steps into the entrance hall.

"Oh sorry." Lily blushed and indeed ran a little slower. "But I don't want to miss the start!"

"You mean you don't want to miss seeing James play!" Willow grinned at Lily who blushed even more now.

"Don't say that. I mean… I…."

"Don't worry. He likes you too… A lot. And that is the only reason he is mean to Severus. He thinks you have feelings for him!"

Lily stopped dead in her tracks, they could see the Quidditch field nearby and the figures that flew over the pitch. So the game had already started. But Lily wasn't interested in the game anymore!

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. I have talked to him. That is what he said!"

"But I don't have feelings for Severus he is my friend, nothing more." Willow smiled and nodded.

"I know and I told James that too."

"How did he react?"

"He seemed to be pleased, so be prepared for another invitation from him…soon." When Willow saw Lily's wide grin she knew, that this time the red headed witch wouldn't turn James down.

"Lets go. The game already started. I don't want to miss everything." Willow said and Lily broke out of her thoughts, so the two friends, began to dash towards the ranks to find their seats.

* * *

Lucius looked over the pitch, but the snitch could nowhere be seen. When he was sure of it, his eyes traveled to the Gryffindor ranks, but the flash of red he was searching for wasn't there. He only saw an

empty spot beside Remus Lupin, which meant she was late. Somehow he wanted her to sit there and watch him catch the snitch.

He shook his head to erase those stupid thoughts and began to search for the snitch again. While the Gryffindor team threw goal after goal.

Not twenty minutes had passed, when the score said 80:0 for Gryffindor. Lucius cursed, their chasers just sucked, but their team captain Wilson was as incompetent as their chasers. Why he became captain

Lucius didn't know.

* * *

Willow and Lily finally found Remus and their seats, they sat down, while Remus smiled at them.

"Hey, where have you been?" he asked looking away from the game.

"I've forgotten the time while studying! How is the score?" Willow asked.

The crowd cheered and Remus said smiling.

"Now it is 100:10 for Gryffindor. We will beat them without a problem!"

Willow looked up and saw the players flying around the pitch. In theory she knew how the game was going but seeing it was something completely different.

She smiled when James scored another goal and everyone around her went crazy. Then her eyes found Lucius who flew over all other people, what did he say, he was a seeker, so that meant he had to catch

the golden snitch, when she remembered Lily's words right.

That was the moment, he looked right at her, at least Willow thought so. She was sure of it, when their eyes met and he seemed to smile. So short, that she wasn't sure if he actually did it, or if it was just her

imagination.

She gasped when a bludger shot right at him, but Lucius dodged it without a problem. With a sigh, Willow realized that two other Chasers of Gryffindor had scored. Which meant it now stood 140:10. It seemed

like Remus was right and the Gryffindors would beat the Slytherins without a problem.

After three more goals of Gryffindor the students began to cheer loudly. At first Willow was confused, but then she saw Lucius and the Gryffindor Seeker diving after the little golden ball with small wings on it.

So this was the snitch…. Though everyone around her cheered for Daniel, that was the name of the Gryffindor seeker, Willow silently cheered for Lucius. Her eyes fixed on his body pressed against his broom. He

was fast and a few inches in front of Daniel.

Then with one grasp forward Lucius trapped the golden ball in his hand, he smiled a little and stopped his diving. The Slytherins cheered, though everyone knew that Gryffindor still won.

"So the final score of this great game Gryffindor wins with 170 to 160, though Malfoy did a great job with catching the snitch before McNamara." the commentator of the game announced and the team members

flew down towards the pitch.

"Let's go and congratulate the others." Remus said, Lily and Willow nodded. They hurried down the steps and onto the field.

When they saw the boys Lily ran up to James and smiled:

"You were great!" At first he looked puzzled, but then he grinned and without saying something he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Willow laughed at Lily's shocked expression and clapped her hands. She was really happy for those two, they were perfect for each other. Soon Lily's puzzled expression was gone and she kissed James back.

"Hey get a room you two." Sirius laughed and they broke apart. While Lily blushed furiously, because all students and teachers had watched them kissing and were now cheering for them, James just smirked,

pulling Lily closer to his body. So she could hide her face against his chest. What she gratefully did.

Willow couldn't help but look over to Lucius, who stood not far away from them, his broom in his hand. Their eyes met and Lucius didn't even realize that he smiled shortly at her, before turning around,

disappearing into the locker room.

Willow turned back to her new friends and it was Remus who stepped beside her.

"Let's go back to our common room and wait there for the team and Lily." Willow nodded and with one last look at the new couple they walked back to the castle.

"So is there going to be a party?" Willow asked interested.

"Of course."

"You have to stay with me. I am a nerd…. I am not good at parties…" Remus winced and answered:

"I can't…. I don't feel so well, I will go to my room and sleep."

Willow wasn't sure what to believe, because somehow she had the feeling that Remus was lying to her, but then again, he really looked sick…

"Oh… you want me to keep you company?"

"No!" Remus almost shouted and Willow knew that he was hiding something, but what could it be? She had no idea but she would find out.

* * *

Two hours later Willow sat in the common room in an armchair reading a book Giles had given to her, because Lily was occupied with James and Remus was in the boys dormitory, she had nothing else to do…

so she decided she could use that time wisely.

That was the moment, a short boy stepped to her, he was a little pudgy and looked at her with his watery eyes. (a/n: Peter finally, totally forgot about him ;D)

"You are Willow right?"

"Ähm… yes and you are?"

"My name is Peter Pettigrew… I am a friend of James, Remus and Sirius."

"Oh… hi… nice to meet you. How come I haven't seen you around?" At that he blushed and looked at his feet.

"I had an accident in Potions and stayed in the hospital wing for the last three weeks." Willow had the feeling there was more to the story than that, but he didn't want to tell.

"Well… then it is good to have you back." Willow said unsure… When she looked at him, she had a weird feeling. She couldn't tell what it was, but something was bothering her. What would Buffy say? "Her

spidey senses were tingling…"

"If you excuse me now Peter…. There is something I have to do." With that Willow grabbed her book and walked away, up the stairs into the girls dormitory.

* * *

It was shortly after ten when Lily came into the room.

"Hey, you haven't forgotten me, over your new boyfriend?" Lily blushed deeply and sat beside Willow onto her bed.

"No of course not. You are my friend, not matter what guy is around…."

"But…?" Willow asked, it sounded like there was something Lily wanted to say.

"Well… James, Sirius and Peter have gone to bed!"

"At ten? I mean they just won their Quidditch game."

"I know, but they do this on regular base. Remus isn't feeling good and the other three go to bed very early…"

Willow thought hard about the behavior of the guys.

"What day is it?" she finally asked.

"The 28th of September, why?" Willow closed her book.

"When did they go to bed this early the last time?"

"I don't know three or four weeks ago…" Lily answered, confused by Willow's questions, but Willow already got an idea what was happening. She climbed out of her bed and walked to their window.

And there, as she had thought was the full moon, right in front of her. Almost as if it was staring back at her.

Could it be? That Remus was a werewolf?

"Are you alright?" Lily asked worried, because Willow had gone pale, but she just smiled at her friend.

"Sure. I was lost in thoughts. Nothing to worry about!" she answered, because she couldn't tell Lily about her suspicions. Maybe she was wrong and even if she wasn't, she had no right to tell Lily. It was up to

Remus if and when he told her.

Willow wanted nothing more, than to go to Remus right now and talk with him about his secret. But she had to wait for the morning, because, right now, he was in his werewolf form and she knew that he

would be dangerous.

"I am really tired. Let's go to bed." Willow said, ignoring Lily's confused expression. It was obvious that she wanted to know what Willow had been thinking about, but Willow was good in keeping secrets. She

had learned that while keeping Buffy's secret and Oz's.

So she just walked into the bathroom, to get ready for the night.

* * *

Willow woke the next morning by the sound of her alarm clock, though it was Sunday. She quickly hit the snooze button and climbed out of her bed. She had set her clock earlier just to get up sooner and talk

with Remus about everything.

So she quickly got ready and put on her robes. Then she took her wand and the book Giles had borrowed to her and left the room. In the common room she made herself comfortable in one of the chairs,

waiting for Remus to appear.

Because it was only seven o'clock and a Sunday, no one was up, so she had the common room all to herself.

She looked up from her book, when she heard voices and then Sirius, James, Peter and Remus stepped through the hole in the wall into the common room. When their eyes fell on Willow they froze.

"What the…?" Sirius mumbled, but Willow just got up and mentioned to him to be silent.

"I know that you guys have a secret… well to be exact it is yours, isn't it Remus?" The already pale boy, paled even more and looked at his feet. He looked so ashamed that Willow felt sorry for him. There was

no need to feel ashamed, it was not his fault.

"I think it would be better, if we talk about it somewhere noone can listen." Willow finally said and the guys nodded.

"Let's go to the room of Requirement." James said, Willow could hear his worry. Cause no one of them knew how Willow would react. And if she really knew Remus' secret.

Silently they walked out of the common room to the seventh floor where the Room of Requirement was located.

Willow had no idea what the "Room of Requirement" James had talked about was. But they just needed a place to talk about everything. While she walked behind the boys, she could see Remus hanging his

head. It seemed like he thought she would loathe him now or something like that.

They reached a corridor and James walked to a nearby wall, then he walked up and down. Confused Willow watched him do that and then out of nothing a door appeared.

"What…" Willow mumbled staring at the door.

But she had no time for questions, James opened the door and they stepped inside. The room was like their common room, with couches and armchairs everywhere. In the Fireplace was a fire burning and the

guys sat down in front of it, despite Remus. He walked to the far corner and sat into one of the armchairs, still not looking at Willow.

"So now, tell us what do you think Remus' secret is..?" Sirius asked and Willow looked at Remus saying:

"He is a werewolf…." At that her friend gasped and looked up, she saw the fear in his eyes and knew immediately that he had gotten a lot of hatred for it.

"How do you know that?" James asked and Willow turned to him.

"It is easy… Remus told me yesterday that he wasn't feeling good and after Lily came into the dormitory later, telling me that you guys disappear every four weeks with Remus not feeling good. I kinda counted

two and two together."

"What are you gonna do now? I mean… are you telling everyone about that disgusting werewolf in your house?" Remus asked and she saw the pain in his eyes. That made her walk over to him, she knelt down

in front of him.

"Don't worry. I will not tell anyone. Your are the same person, I knew before. You being a werewolf, changes nothing for me. You are still my friend, and if there is anything I can do for you, then just tell me.

Okay?" Remus' eyes grew wide, while Willow spoke and then he asked:

"Why aren't you afraid of me… or detest me?"

At that Willow laughed and said:

"I have seen way scarier things in my life… believe me! And when it comes to werewolves, I can say that I am experienced, because my ex-boyfriend was a werewolf."

"What?"

"Really?"

"Wow." she heard from the boys behind her and smiling she turned around.

"No need to be surprised, I mean, they are people like you and me… oh and now that we talked about that, I would want to know what you are doing with Remus when he is…well you know!"

"The Whoomping willow is planted over a secret passage which leads to a deserted house in Hogesmade, which is called the Shrieking Shack, because of the noises Remus or his werewolf form makes once a

month. No one dares to step inside, so he cannot harm anyone…" James explained and Willow nodded, while sitting down beside Remus.

"And what have you guys to do with this?" Willow asked looking at their grinning faces.

"Well… we are unlicensed Animagi and stay by his side when he transforms, so he isn't alone." Sirius said, but Willow had no idea what he was talking about.

"Unlicensed Animagi? What's that?"

"They can turn into animals and the wizarding world has a record of anyone who did the test to become an Animagus. But the three never did the test, they learned it by their selves, just for me…" Remus

sounded really happy about it and Willow knew that he was grateful for his friends.

"So in his werewolf form he doesn't attack animals, right?" Willow mused and the boys nodded.

"What kind of animals are you?" she asked interested.

"I am a dog, a big black dog, James here is a stag and Peter is our little helper… he is a rat." Sirius grinned and Willow nodded slowly, a thought forming in her head.

Maybe this was the way of helping Oz she had searched for, but then again, did she really want to be with him anymore…? Somehow over the time she had been here, she had changed. She hadn't thought

about Oz that much and there were her confusing feelings for Lucius…. She was so confused and didn't know what to feel or think anymore. But one thing she knew, she wanted to help Remus too and because

of that she said:

"Would you teach me, how to become an Animagus?"

"But why?" Remus asked and looked wide eyed at her.

"I couldn't do anything for my ex-boyfriend, beside lock him up, when he turned into his werewolf self, but I want to do something for you. You are my friend and though I don't know you that long I want to be

there for you."

That made Remus speechless and he grinned at her, like she had never seen it from him. Then he hugged her and said:

"Thank you so much. You are great." Willow giggled and hugged him back, when Remus let go of her she asked:

"So….? How do I learn to become an Animagus, oh…. And can I choose the animal I want to be?"

The boys grinned, there was a lot of work to do.

* * *

Soon the weekend was over and most of the week too, beside lessons and Willows tutoring she had not much to do. When she finished learning for school, she met with the boys in the room of Requirement, to

learn how to turn into an Animagus which was way harder than she had thought it would be.

On Thursday Willow sat up in her bed and sighed. Thursday meant she had tutoring with Lucius. Since he showed her the way to the History of Magic Classroom, Willow hadn't talked to him. She was really

nervous about their meeting, what would he do or say?

"Are you alright?" Lily asked when she came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah… I think so…"

Lily looked worried at her friend and nodded slowly.

"Maybe you should take a shower and try to relax a little before the lessons start." Nodding Willow did that. She disappeared into the bathroom.

When Willow left it again, she was fully dressed and ready for the upcoming day. Well as ready as she could be.

Together with Lily she left the room and walked down the stairs into the great hall. The boys were already there and Lily kissed James shortly, before taking her place by his side. Willow took her seat beside

Remus and smiled at him. She wanted to be able to turn into her Animagus form, before the next full moon. She just hoped, she could do it until then.

Soon it was time for their first class, which would be Potions. So they got up and walked together to the classroom. Willow sat down beside Severus and smiled at him.

"Hey, good morning, how are you?"

"Good and you?" Severus asked an smiled shyly at her, it seemed that he still wasn't used to people being nice to him.

"I'm okay, but charms is canceled, because Professor Flitwick is ill, Madam Pomfrey is taking care of him. So I was thinking, if we could speak after Potions somewhere in private."

"About what?" Severus asked surprised, while they copied the instruction Professor Slughorn had written onto the blackboard..

Willow looked up and over her shoulder but noone was listening, they were all occupied copying the instructions.

"Lucius." she whispered shortly and Severus smiled knowingly.

"Okay. Sure." he answered, he had a free period too. Because the Gryffindors and Slytherins always had Charms together, as well as Herbology, Transfiguration, Care of magical Creatures and Dada.

As soon as Potions was over, Willow informed Lily and Remus that she would study with Severus and the two of them left dungeons.

Shortly Willow thought about a place to go, then she decided to use the Room of Requirement, no one would interrupt them there.

"So where are we going?" Severus asked and Willow smiled shortly at him.

"Just follow me."

The climbed staircase after staircase until they reached the seventh floor, Willow was out of breath and said:

"They should think about installing some lifts." Severus just chuckled and then Willow made the door of the room of Requirement appear.

"What is this?" he asked surprised when he looked at the red door in front of them.

"A secret room, where no one will hear what we talk about."

Severus nodded and the two stepped into the room and like always it was a huge room, with big windows and a lot armchairs and couches.

Willow closed the door behind them and they sat down in front of the fireplace.

"So you wanted to talk about Lucius…" Severus began and Willow nodded.

"Yeah… it's just that I don't understand his behavior and I hope you can help me understand him."

"His behavior? What did he do?" Severus asked interested. This was his first time, that someone wanted his help and somehow it felt good to be needed, though he would never admit that.

"Well, he was really nice to me and I thought that you were right with what you said that day. But then… we practiced the "riddikulus" spell on a boggart and well, I was petrified and couldn't use the spell, so

Lucius did and his boggart transformed to his father. I asked him about it, he looked at me, like he was deep in thoughts, then he grew mad and ran off… I thought maybe you know why he did that… I mean…"

Severus nodded slowly looking into the flames which were dancing in the fireplace.

"Lucius doesn't tell a lot about him. No one really knows how his life beside Hogwarts is. All I know is that both of his parents, but especially his father, are very strict. Lucius is not allowed to live a normal life

like other teenagers. His life is already planned for him… a lot of full blooded wizard families do that."

"I want him to trust me… but how can I make him do that?" Willow asked with a sigh.

"Give him time. That's the only advice I can give you. He may be stubborn as hell but he likes you. For him it is not easy to trust anyone, because he never learned how to do that. So he needs to see, that you

trust him and that you wouldn't betray him or use your knowledge against him."

Willow nodded, Severus was right, she didn't know Lucius that long to expect, that he trusted her without ever doubting her motivation, to just tell her about his horrible past and his parents, whatever it was

they did to him.

"You are right. I guess I expected too much."

"So, it seems like you are interested in him." Severus said with a smirk and made Willow blush.

"Don't say that…" Her words amused Severus even more, but then he said:

"It's time to go. Herbology starts soon."

After Herbology Willow stood in front of the Charms classroom, nervous and excited at the same time. How would Lucius behave? She had no idea, but she would see it soon. Shortly after that she opened the

door and stepped into the classroom. Lucius sat on the floor reading a book. But when he heard her entering the room he looked up.

"There you are. Come in, so we can start."

Willow smiled at him and knelt down in front of him.

"What are we gonna learn today?"

"An easy charm. It is called Wingardium Leviosa. It causes an object to levitate. Students learn it in their first year, so I think you will have no problems with it."

„I hope so!" Willow answered and pulled her wand out of her pocket.

„Okay, try it on one of the cushions over there." Lucius ordered, pointing at the pile of pillows in the corner of the room.

Willow did as he told and said:

„Wingardium Leviosa."

Lucius watched her practicing the charm and smiled, no matter when he looked at her, she was always beautiful and he wanted nothing more than to touch her. To feel if her hair was as soft as it looked like.

But there would never be more than now between them, he could not bring her into danger.

A bright smile appeared on her lips, when one of the cushions began to hover above the ground.

„Haha…. Look, I did it!" She grinned and let the pillow back down.

„Very good. Now do it again!"

Willow nodded and raised her wand again.

„Wingardium Leviosa." The pillow rose again without a problem.

"What now?" Willow asked interested, after Lucius grew silent.

"I thought we could talk about some Dada Stuff… to see what kind of knowledge you have… Lets start with… vampires, they are always a favorite topic of the teachers." Willow smiled, it was obvious, that he

was still interested how she came to know Angelus. And maybe this was her chance to open up a little, when she did it, maybe he would do it too… sooner or later!

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you know how to defeat a vampire?"

At that Willow couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes I do. You can stake them with an wooden object into their heart, use holy water, you can decollate them and sunshine kills them too."

Lucius knew that it was obvious what he wanted, but that didn't matter to him. He just wanted to know why she knew Angelus and why he had said that he wanted to kill her.

"Which Vampires do you know?"

"Hm… let me think about it. Spike, also known as William the bloody, his mate Drusilla, the Order of Aurelius which includes Darla… hm… oh Kakistos and not to forget the Master." Willow counted on her hands

the most important ones, though there had been much more, of whom she didn't even know the name.

Lucius was shocked. She knew about all these vampires, how? She had never been to a magic school before, so who told her about these vampires?

"What about Angelus?" he asked the question he was eager to ask since he saw her boggart and got to know who he was.

Willow smiled a sweet smile and nodded.

"You really want to know, don't you?"

He was surprised by her forwardness, but he couldn't help but nod at her question. Willow sighed deeply and thought a moment about how she could tell him about Angelus without spilling her big secret, that

she wasn't from this time. Then finally she said:

"When you have heard about all these vampires, then you must have heard about the Slayer too." Lucius furrowed his brows, sure they had talked about the Slayer myth in the lessons, but Professor Wood

said it was nonsense. But he just nodded, interested what she would say next.

"Well, I lived in Sunnydale in the USA, before I came here and my best friend is the Slayer. Through her I met Angelus and all these other vampires."

"You have met all of them?" Lucius gasped and Willow nodded.

"Yes and I was really scared, but Buffy was always there to protect me and save the world." When Lucius was silent, Willow got up and said:

"I have to go, it's time for dinner and I promised Lily to be there. See you tomorrow. Bye." With that she left Lucius and his thoughts alone.

* * *

Willow entered the great hall and saw her friends already waiting for her. She smiled at them and sat down beside Remus. Lily and James were deep in a conversation and hadn't seen that Willow was back. But

it wasn't bothering her, she was happy for her friend but then something else came to her mind. Only two weeks were left until Remus would transform again, so she had to learn how to turn into an animal, as

soon as possible. Because of that she turned to Remus and whispered:

"Would it be possible for us to go the "room of requirement" and practice a little more, after dinner?" Remus chewed the carrots he was eating, swallowed and nodded.

"Sure we can go. But Sirius and James have to do their Transfiguration homework for tomorrow…"

"They haven't done it already? I mean, Professor McGonagall gave us this assignment last week…" Willow was surprised and shook her head.

"Well, what can I say, the boys like to shelve their homework until it is almost too late." Willow giggled and that caught Lily's and James' attention.

"Hey, you are back? How does your study go?" Lily asked, though she had a smile on her face, as if she knew what Willow had talked to Severus about. But then maybe she did, because it had been Lily's idea

to talk to Severus about Lucius.

After they finished dinner, Remus, Peter and her excused themselves and hurried upstairs to the room of requirement.

Before they let the door appear, they looked around, just to be sure, that no one was watching.

Peter closed the door behind them and Willow looked shortly at him. Though the others called him their friend, she trusted him as far as she could throw him, which meant… not at all.

But she ignored her feeling and sat down in the middle of the room. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was confident that she would make it this time…. Well, she had been confident the last

couple of times too… but maybe if she just believed enough in succeeding, then she would succeed.

She felt her magic level raising…. And it was so hot in her chest, that it was hard to breathe. When she couldn't take it anymore, she opened her eyes and tried to catch her breath, but the hotness wouldn't go

away.

"Can't…. breathe…. " she coughed and felt everything around her beginning to spin.

Remus jumped to his feet, when he saw her collapsing.

"We have to get her to Madame Pomfrey." Remus said and pulled out his wand. He used Wingardium Leviosa on her and carried her out of the room, as fast as he could.

* * *

Okay that's it for now. I hope you liked it and **don't forget to review!!! I need it!!!!!! ;D**


	6. The truth and a spell

Hey guys, thanks for all your wonderful reviews, I love to read them and that you like what I write ;D

So here it goes, as I promised more recently, my newest chapter.

Enjoy and **don't forget to review**!

* * *

Willow felt herself drowning in Darkness, she could not move, could not even speak. She was so tired and every muscle of her body hurt, she wanted to die right here, but unfortunately, she could not.

"Come one Wills, stay strong!" she heard Buffy's voice coming out of the darkness.

"I can't…. it's too much." she thought desperate.

"You can… you are strong! You are the most powerful witch I know!" Buffy answered and in her head, Willow giggled.

"How many other witches do you know?"

"Caught…." Buffy's voice laughed but then she grew stern.

"But despite that I know you can Wills."

"Not without you! Without you I am weak, I need you to protect me!" Willow thought, not confused about the fact that she was talking with Buffy, while she was just thinking. She couldn't even talk, where was

she?

"Don't underestimate yourself… there is much more inside you than what meets the eye. I am just your backup to help you to use you amount of power to the fullest."

"I miss you so Buffy." Willow would have cried now, but even that wasn't possible.

"Don't worry. We will see each other soon enough!"

When Willow asked what Buffy meant with her words, she wasn't answering. With a sigh, Willow welcomed the darkness and fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Where is Willow?" Severus asked Lily when they walked out of Charms.

"She is in the hospital wing, unconscious, I don't really know what happened. Remus said she just collapsed and Madame Pomfrey says, she doesn't know what's wrong with her." Severus was surprised,

Madame Pomfrey always knew what kind of diseases people had. How came she did not know right now?

"See you after lunch in Herbologie." Lily said when they entered the great hall. Severus nodded deep in his thoughts, while he walked over to his table.

As soon as he sat down he saw Lucius' worried look, Severus immediately knew what he was worrying about. Severus looked around but not many other students were around and most of them were occupied

with their own conversations, so Severus leaned closer to Lucius and whispered:

"She is in the hospital wing!" Lucius eyes grew wide… in the hospital wing? Why?

"What happened?" he asked, while his heart was pounding in his chest. Was she seriously hurt?

"No one really knows, not even Madame Pomfrey. Lily told me she is unconscious." Lucius cursed under his breath and got up.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I have to see her. Tell the others I skipped the last classes and that they should excuse me." Severus nodded and looked after Lucius. Man, he got it bad, for that little redhead. He just hoped that Lucius didn't

hurt her, she was a good person, and she didn't deserve that.

* * *

Lucius entered the hospital wing and saw her immediately, her red her flashing even more against the white sheets. He walked over to her and sat down beside her bed.

She looked like she was sleeping, so peaceful.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here?" he heard a voice and turned around, he looked at Madame Pomfrey and when he answered, he already turned back to Willow.

"I heard that she is here! What is with her?"

"Unfortunately I don't know. I just cannot find the reason for her unconsciousness. It is like she is trapped inside her head, not able to come out."

Lucius could not believe what the nurse, who normally knew the answers to everything, told him.

"So you cannot say when she wakes up?" Lucius mused and Poppy nodded, the nurse saw her cue to leave when Lucius took Willow's hand. She had to report to Dumbledore what happened with the girl

anyway, or better that she didn't know what happened to her.

Lucius didn't even see Madame Pomfrey leave, his eyes were fixed on Willow. He wanted nothing more than for her to wake up and say that everything was okay.

Though he was interested what happened to her.

Lucius sat at her bedside holding her hand for more than three hours without even realizing it. Until the door opened and Lily stepped in, she smiled when she saw Lucius holding Willow's hand. He hadn't

noticed her yet and she could see his feelings for Willow written all over his face. Now the only question was, what was keeping him from confessing them, or even trying to get closer to her?

"If I were you, I would go now, because James, Remus, Sirius and Peter will be here in a short while and I bet they will not be happy to see you two like that." Lucius looked up and covered his feelings quickly,

though he knew it was probably already too late.

"Thanks for the warning!"

While Lucius got up and walked towards the door, Lily smiled shortly and said:

"We leave at six and will not come back until tomorrow, just to let you know!" Lily was sure she saw Lucius smiling shortly at her, before he disappeared through the door.

* * *

Willow groaned and tried to open up her eyes, but her eyelids were so heavy, too heavy to lift them.

Therefore, she tried to lift her hand, but that wasn't working either, she was getting more and more frustrated with each passing moment.

"My poor dear. You have to drink this, it will give you some of your strength back." she heard a smooth feminine voice, then a bitter liquid ran into her mouth.

Willow coughed and tried to spit it out, but it didn't work, it ran down her throat and she coughed even more. But then she felt some of her energy coming back, she was at least able to open her eyes.

"Well hello, my dear. I am glad you finally woke up and I bet your friends will be very happy about your awakening too."

"What happened?" Willow whispered, her voice cracking, as if she hadn't used it for a long time.

"You don't remember? I hoped you could tell us. Mr. Lupin carried you in, you were unconscious…"

Suddenly all of her memories came floating back into her head. She had tried to turn into an animal and something had been different from the other times she had tried it. As if someone had been blocking her

magic and she almost died because her magic couldn't unload itself and was stuck in her body.

She furrowed her brows, there was just the question who blocked her magic and why?

"I remember that I couldn't breathe anymore… must have scared Remus pretty much." Willow mumbled still thinking about what had happened.

"Not only him. A lot of your fellow students have been scared and worried about you, especially because you were unconscious for a week now."

"A week? Seriously? I mean…. that means, today is Friday?"

"Yes it is! Don't look so shocked my dear, it isn't that bad, I bet you will catch up in no time. As I heard from Minerva you are a smart girl."

Willow couldn't help but smile, when she heard of Professor McGonagall complimenting her.

"I'm so tired." Willow moaned, when her eyes got heavy again.

"Sleep my dear. You will feel much better, the next time you wake up." Willow nodded and closed her eyes, within seconds she was asleep again.

* * *

An hour later Lucius walked into the room and saw Willow still laying unmoving in her hospital bed. Like he had seen her the past week, which worried him to no end, what if she never woke up again? He

cursed himself for not telling her how he felt for her, he had not thought that his feelings for her were that strong, but now he was sure, that he had fallen head over heels in love with her. There was no other

explanation for his behavior and his worry.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy. I have good news for you. Miss Rosenberg has woken up an hour ago." Madame Pomfrey said, when she saw Lucius sitting at her beside as always.

"Really?" he asked and Poppy smiled, when she heard the hope in his voice.

"Of course. I wouldn't say it, if it wasn't like that. She has gone back to sleep, because her body is still weak, but she will wake up soon enough."

Lucius thought a moment about Madame Promfrey's words, so she would get better again. That was his cue to leave, he got up and smiled shortly at the confused nurse before he left. It was better not to let

Willow know, that he had sat by her bedside most of the time. Now that she was awake again, he had forgotten his thoughts about telling her about his feelings. The danger for her had not changed. He had

lost her almost once, he would not risk that again. Even if that meant, he could just watch her from afar, living her life. She was too important for him to risk her life, that he knew now for sure.

* * *

Willow awoke a few hours later and this time she could open her eyes again, what she saw made her smile. It was dark inside the room, despite a candle on her nightstand. Lily sat in a chair next to her bed,

leaning her head against James' shoulder who sat next to her. He was asleep too. Sirius and Peter laid in a mess of arms and legs on one of the hospital beds. Then her eyes fell on Remus and Severus who sat

at the end of her bed looking at her, they were awake and when they saw that Willow was it, too they smiled at her.

"How are you?" Remus asked in a whisper trying not to wake the others.

"Tired." Willow mumbled and sat up a little, though it took all of her energy and she sank exhausted against the headboard of her bed.

"We were so worried…" Severus said and Willow smiled at him. However, she was a little confused.

"How come you guys are here, I mean all together?" Remus and Severus exchanged short glances and smirked.

"Well, it seems like James decided that he had no more reason to pick on Severus now that he has Lily… and Sirius, he wasn't really happy about his presence…"

"But he is easy to ignore!" Severus said, interrupting Remus' speech.

"Oh okay, so it seems like you guys are getting along better then. That's wonderful. By the way, how late is it?"

"Shortly after midnight? Why?" Remus answered.

"I thought no one is allowed in here after curfew."

"Madame Pomfrey made an exception, because she said you could wake up any moment now."

"That's nice of you. But you should go now… or you will get no sleep at all."

"It's okay. Just rest a little more, we will talk more tomorrow." Severus said and Willow nodded, she was still tired and felt like she could sleep for a whole week.

So she sank back into her cushions and closed her eyes…. In no time she was fully asleep again.

* * *

Lucius sat in the Slytherin common room finishing his essay for Charms, when Severus stepped into it through the hole.

"So you are back?" he said not looking up, but Severus knew what he wanted to know.

"Yeah. Willow woke up and she is alright! Madame Pomfrey said, that she may be able to leave the hospital wing on Monday."

"That's good." Lucius mumbled putting his quill down.

"Yes, now you don't have to worry about her anymore." Severus grinned while Lucius just glared at him. However, Severus knew his friend only did that because he was right.

"You should tell her!" Severus finally said and sat down into the armchair in front of Lucius. He was only talking that freely because no one else was in the common room.

"Tell her what?" Lucius asked, though he knew what Severus meant.

"You know what I mean. You have feelings for her…"

Lucius sighed, it was obvious that Severus didn't understand why Lucius acted as he did, but he would not change his behavior and risk Willow's life, though he wanted nothing more than to tell her how he felt

and to find out what could happen between them.

* * *

Willow yawned and opened her eyes, then she saw right into the smiling face of Madame Pomfrey.

"Hello dear. Good Morning? How are you doing?"

"Morning? It is already morning?" Willow asked surprised sitting up. She was still sore, but she felt way better than the day before.

"Yes, it is! Your body needed a lot of rest and he will take it until he is fully recovered."

Willow nodded and took the trey of food Madame Pomfrey gave to her. While she began to eat, Poppy sat down on the end of her bed and said:

"Your friends are in the great hall, I shooed them out of the wing, they didn't want to leave you. You've got some good friends there."

"I know…." Willow sighed into her cup of tea.

"And it seems like you have quite an effect on Mr. Malfoy too." At that, Willow gasped and stared at Madame Pomfrey.

"What do you mean?"

"The young Mr. Malfoy spent all of his time, besides eating here, he also stayed most of the nights and just held your hand. He was so worried about you, but when I told him, that you woke up, he smiled and

left the room."

Willow furrowed her brows, she didn't understand Lucius' behavior, he had sat at her bed most of the time, but when he knew that she would wake up, he just turned around and walked away? That made no

sense, unless he wanted to hide his feelings from her. But why? What was he afraid of?

* * *

On Monday Willow left the hospital wing walking by Lily's side, her friend had picked her up and now they would go to lunch and after that Willow would return to her common room and rest a little more. That

was Madame Pomfrey's condition of letting her go. She still needed rest, so she had to get that.

When they entered the great hall, she smiled at the relived expressions of her friends, she was grateful for their worry, which showed her, that they really cared about her.

Though she always missed Buffy it would be so great to share this experience with her, she would love it.

"Hey how are you?" Remus asked worried, when Willow sat down beside him.

"I'm okay… still a little tired, but I guess that will be alright in a few days." Then Willow remembered that she had to try becoming an animal again, because Remus would transform again in not only a week. She

had to do it until then! With a smile, she decided to practice it after lunch, because then she had nothing else to do and the others were in their classes.

"Should I walk you to our common room after lunch?" Lily asked looking at Willow, she shook her head and smiled.

"Don't worry. I will make it myself. I will see you when you come back from your classes." Her friends nodded and while they began to eat, Willow searched the hall for Lucius' blond hair. She found him, sitting at

the Slytherintable and sighed silently.

She was so confused by his behavior and she wanted nothing more, than for him to explain why he was so distant, now that she was awake again.

Shaking her head Willow ate a little too, until she wasn't hungry anymore. Then she got up and said:

"I will go to the common room now, I am really tired. Have fun in class, I will see you later." Her friends nodded and Willow walked out of the great hall, leaving her friends behind. While she began to climb the

staircase to the Gryffindor room, she was deep in thoughts. She was still confused about what happened, when she had tried to turn into an animal the last time. It was weird….. It was as if someone had kept

her magic from unloading…. She had never felt anything like this and she was sure, that anyone had done this to her, though she didn't know why or how.

When she entered the common room, she found it deserted, which was no surprise, because all others still had classes to go to.

With a sigh, Willow sat down in front of the fireplace and closed her eyes. She would have to make it, she wanted to help Remus and in order to do so, and she had to succeed in transforming.

So she concentrated hard on her magic and though it scared her, she felt it rising hot in her chest, just like the last time. Like someone had cast a spell on her, to keep her from using a bigger amount of magic.

Confused she broke out of her concentration and the hotness in her chest slowly died down. This was not normal and she knew with whom she could talk about it.

Quickly she got up and left the common room, she walked down to the second floor where the stone gargoyle was located. Standing in front of it, she asked herself if it still had the same password, it had weeks

ago, when she had entered it, after coming to Hogwarts.

Well she would have to try in order to find out.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." she remembered the weird password. She smiled when the secret passage behind the gargoyle opened, relieved she climbed the stairs and stood finally in front of

Dumbledore's office.

She waited shortly and then knocked at the closed door, only seconds later she heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Come in."

Willow opened the door and stepped into the office, where Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk. He smiled warmly at her and pointed at the chair in front of his desk. Willow followed his gesture and sat

down.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes… I… well, I think someone cast a spell on me!"

"What kind of spell?" Dumbledore asked raising his eyebrows.

"I don't really know, that is why I am here. I thought you might know what it is…"

"What does the spell do?" Dumbledore asked looking intently at Willow. She shifted under his gaze and scratched the back of her head.

"It feels like someone is blocking my magic. As if someone wants to keep me from using too much of it. I think that is the reason I collapsed days ago, I used my magic then and it was so hot in my chest, I

couldn't let it out and then I fainted."

Dumbledore stood up and walked over to the window. He looked outside and nodded.

"I fear that you are indeed right Miss Rosenberg. These symptoms you just described are symptoms of a very rare and powerful spell."

"Can you break the spell?"

"Yes I can! However, I need some help for that…. But that is not what worries me, the question is, who cast this spell on you?"

"I don't know! Could it be one of the students?" Willow mused thinking of Peter and that she always felt weird when he was around. He was definitely hiding something.

"No, that cannot be. No one of the students possesses enough dark magic to do so… but you never came in contact with a dark magician, don't you?"

Willow thought a moment, she had met vampires, demons and other weird things, but never a magician, besides…. Wait….

"If Rupert Giles is a student of your school is Ethan Rayne one too?"

Dumbledore turned around and looked at Willow.

"You have met Mister Rayne in the future?"

"Yes, he did some spells….well…" Willow realized that it was time to tell Dumbledore everything about her time and Buffy, which she hadn't done before.

She sighed deeply and said:

"You might as well sit down, this will take a while."

* * *

When Willow finished telling Dumbledore everything about her former life, he just began to clean his glasses, which made Willow smile. Because that was so Giles and it reminded her of home. Then she asked:

"Do you have found a way for me to get back home?"

"Unfortunately not. I have talked with a few very wise witches and wizards, but they all don't know a spell for sending you back. Despite that, even if I would find a spell, it is really dangerous to mess with the

timeline. It could have bad consequences. Maybe there is a higher reason for you to be here.." Willow nodded and sighed deeply, then she asked:

"What about this spell, could Ethan have done it?"

"No, I don't think so. He is not the best student at Hogwarts and from what you have told me, the spells he used in the future, are more prestidigitations than real dark magic."

"But who could have done it then?" Willow was confused and so was Dumbledore, he shrugged his shoulders and said:

"There is the chance that it happened to you, before you came to the orphanage, from what you've told me, there is the possibility that your real parents are members of the wizarding community." This was a

sensitive topic for Willow, so she looked at her hands and said:

"I don't think so and I don't really care, as long as you can break the spell it doesn't matter."

"That is right. But there is still one thing that bothers me."

"And that would be?" Willow asked surprised looking up at Dumbledore.

"This spell that was used on you is called "oppressio" and it is used to suppress all magical energy, so you should not be able to use your magic at all. It locks the magic inside the wizard or witch. It confuses

me, that you were still able to use your magic."

"So what will happen, when you break that spell?" Dumbledore stroked his long beard and answered:

"When this spell was cast on you as a little girl, then you should become more powerful and use your magic without much effort."

Willow gasped, could it be that it would be easier to use her magic after Dumbledore broke the spell?

"So can you break the spell now?"

"No, not right now. I need to do some preparations, but we can do it tomorrow after dinner, if you want."

"Sounds good to me." Willow yawned and saw, that it was already getting dark. So she had been in Dumbledore's office for quite some time.

"Then you should go back to your common room and rest. We will meet after dinner in my office."

"Okay, thank you!" Willow smiled and got up, still confused. Who had spoken this spell on her? And why?

Then she left the office, walking towards the seventh floor, still deep in her thoughts. Could it be that her real parents were members of the wizarding community? Did they cast the spell on her? However, more

important was the question why they did it and why they gave her away?

That was just confusing her… she had never thought much about her real parents, because she hated them for giving her away, but now she couldn't stop thinking about them. Maybe they really had a good

reason…. Though was there even a good reason to give away your child?!

She broke out of her thoughts, when she felt a wave of dizziness hitting her. It seemed like she overstrained herself…

She took a shaky breath and stopped walking, while leaning against the wall beside her. She wanted to crawl into her bed and sleep as long as she could…. But she was still on the fourth floor, which meant a

lot of staircases in front of her, before she reached the seventh floor and the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower.

That was the moment, she heard footsteps coming her way, confused Willow looked up and smiled about this coincidence. There was Lucius coming her way, when he saw her leaning exhausted against the

wall he hurried towards her.

"Are you okay?" he asked and she heard the worry in his voice, which made her smile. This was the perfect chance to speak with him about the time he had sat at her bedside.

"No, not really, I am still exhausted and I want nothing more, than to crawl into my bed and sleep for weeks."

Lucius smiled down at her, she really looked exhausted and he could not leave her like this, so he asked:

"You want me to help you to your common room?"

"That would be wonderful." Willow smiled, Lucius laid an arm around her small waist and said:

"You can lean on me, I will steady you!" Willow couldn't help but blush, it felt just wonderful being touched by him. She couldn't get enough of this and she wished he would stay this close to her, forever.

Silently they walked towards the next staircase, Willow needed that time until she gathered enough of her courage to approach the hospital wing subject.

"Can I ask you something?" she finally broke the silence and Lucius nodded, though he had a bad feeling about her question.

"I heard you were in the hospital wing most of the time, while I was unconscious, but Madame Pomfrey told me, that you left as soon as you heard that I woke up! Why?"

Lucius flinched at her question and Willow felt it, it seemed like he had hoped Madame Pomfrey wouldn't tell her.

Lucius thought hard about her question, he couldn't tell her the truth, she wouldn't understand the danger, or his decision.

Willow felt his hesitation and that he didn't know what to tell her.

Then she remembered Severus words, that Lucius needed time to trust people and that she had to show him, that she was a person he could believe in.

"It is okay if you don't want to tell me, you know. Just don't lie to me. Tell me when you are ready, okay?"

Lucius was surprised by her words, this woman was surprising him again and again, she was different from any other girl he had ever met. He wanted her more than anything, but there was no chance of ever

being with her!

When they reached the portrait of the fat lady, Lucius let go of her and looked a long moment at her.

"Good night." he then said and smiled at her, before he turned around and left her standing in front of the portrait all alone.

Willow sighed and turned to the fat lady.

"Chocolate Frogs." she said and the pictures swung aside, revealing the entrance. Willow walked inside and found her friends worried in the common room.

"There you are! Willow, where have you been? We have been so worried about you!" Lily hugged Willow hard and she couldn't help but laugh.

"There is no need to worry, I am okay, there were just a few things to do and now I will go to sleep I am sore and I have to get up early tomorrow for my classes."

"Are you sure, you are alright? You look upset." Remus said, when Lily let go of Willow. She smiled at her friends, grateful for their worry, but she could not tell them about this spell that had been cast on her,

because if she did, she would have to tell them about where she was coming from too.

"I am okay, really. Just tired. I will see you tomorrow." with that, she walked past her friends and up the stairs into her dormitory.

There she quickly put on her Pajama and climbed into her bed. In no time, she was fully asleep.

* * *

Willow was nervous throughout the whole school day and her friends saw it, they had asked her a few times, what was wrong, but she couldn't tell them.

She was glad, when it was finally time to go to Dumbledore and break that spell, she really was interested what would happen after that.

She excused herself out of the great hall, telling her friends that Madam Pomfrey wanted to check on her one last time.

Before anyone could say anything to that, Willow hurried out of the great hall, leaving her confused friends behind.

Willow almost ran up the stairs to the second floor and the gargoyle, which hid the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." she gasped in front of the gargoyle and it opened. She took a few deep breaths and climbed the last staircase, in front of Dumbledore's door she stopped and knocked.

"Come on in, Miss Rosenberg." She heard his voice and entered, to her surprise, there were a lot of other people in the office.

Confused she looked around and Dumbledore smiled kindly at her.

"Miss Rosenberg, these are some of my friends, they will help us, to break the spell." Someone behind Willow closed the door and she spun around, she stared at a small woman with brown, fly away hair and

earthy robes.

"This is Panoma Sprout, she is the best Herbologie student, Hogwarts has ever seen, and because of that she will be your Herbologie Professor, from next year on."

"Oh then, nice to meet you." Willow smiled at the small woman who grinned from ear to ear.

The other two people in the room, Dumbledore introduced as an Auror named Rufus Scrimgeour and a witch named Miranda Goshawk, who apparently wrote most of the spell books they used.

"Good, now that we got that, we should start!" Dumbledore said and the soon Professor Sprout walked towards her, holding a vial in her hand.

"You have to drink this, it will help to break the spell." Willow nodded slowly and took the vial. Then she opened it and swallowed the green liquid. She shuddered, because it tasted horrible.

"Miss Rosenberg, you have to sit down in the center of the room and close your eyes. You should keep them closed until we tell you otherwise. Got that?" Confused Willow nodded and walked to the middle of the

room, there she sat down and closed her eyes. Worried and excited at the same time, because she had no idea what would happen next and how breaking the spell would affect her magic.

* * *

That's it for now! I try to update next weekend again! So stay tuned and don't forget to review, okay ?! ;D


	7. Buffy

Hi guys, thank you for your reviews I really appreciate it and it brightens my day ;D

Now without long introductions here comes my next chapter, I hope you all like it!!!

* * *

She heard the wizards and witches mumbling, but could not make out the words. Then something warm hit her, it was as if a bucket full of warm water had been emptied over he head.

However, it felt good, it was not like the hotness, she could not stand when her magic had been trapped inside herself.

Willow sat in the middle of the room her eyes closed for some time now, she just felt the warm feeling and heard the mumbled spells from the people around her. She had lost her track of time, she was not

sure, if she was here for ten minutes or three hours, but she could not wait for it to be over.

After an eternity, at least for Willow it felt like that, she heard Dumbledore's voice.

"You can open your eyes now, it is over."

"So did you break the spell?" Willow asked interested.

"I am pretty sure we did, but only time will tell and you have to be careful with your magic now. It must be really powerful if you are able to use it though the "opressio" spell was cast on you. Now that you can

use your full amount of magic, it may be possible, that a spell works stronger than you intend to." Miranda Goshawk said, while rubbing her chin.

Willow got up and felt like she did before, there was no difference…. But when they said, they did it, it was worth trying, which meant, she would go to the room of requirement to try to turn into her Animagus

self. Maybe she would make it today.

"Can I go now?" Willow asked, looking at Dumbledore.

"Sure, but you should listen to what Miranda said!"

"I will." Willow answered and left Dumbledore's office. She walked up the steps until she reached the seventh floor and the wall where the door appeared, if you wanted it to.

Then she entered the room of Requirement, locking the door behind her. She did not want to be interrupted while she tried it again.

Willow took a deep breath and knelt down on the floor, then she closed her eyes and summoned her magic. At that moment, she realized that something really had changed, because it was way easier to

summon it to a level where she could do every spell, she wanted.

With a smile she concentrated harder, she was somehow sure she would make it this time.

She took a last deep breath and felt her energy flowing freely, it was a wonderful feeling, she had never felt anything like this while using her magic.

Then it happened, she felt pure energy raging through her body and then her body began to change.

Grinning she looked down at herself, she had changed, she was a cat now, a big cat. She looked at her paws and the pattern of her fur. She had seen that marking somewhere before, a moment she was

clueless until she raised her pawn to her head to examine it. She felt a bunch of hair on the tip of her ears, at that moment, she realized what kind of cat she was, she was a lynx. Satisfied with her appearance,

she decided it was time to turn back and then tell Remus.

Therefore, she concentrated again and turned back to her human self. Which was no problem at all. She liked the new way of using her magic, it was so easy and it felt wonderful.

With a big smile, she left the room of requirement, walking to the entrance of the Gryffindor tower, excited what her friends would say to her Animagus self.

She hurried out of the room of requirement and quickly walked down the hallways to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room.

When she entered it, her eyes immediately fell onto the person, Willow had searched for. With a huge grin, she walked over to him and sat by his side.

Remus looked up from his book and when he saw Willows grin, he asked:

"You seem excited! What happened?"

"I did it." Willow whispered, one moment Remus looked dumbfounded at her, not knowing what she meant, until it hit him.

"You tried it again?"

"Yes, of course. I promised you I would help you and I do not break my promises. And on top of that I made it!"

"What are you?" Remus asked no interested, a small smile appearing on his lips. He seemed really grateful for her support.

"Well, you will have to wait until next week and see then." Willow grinned, she could not wait to show them all.

* * *

At lunch, the next day, Willow still felt like walking on clouds, she enjoyed the new feeling of her magic. It had never been like that and in every subject, it was way easier than before to succeed.

James had been surprised, that she had been able to turn her feather into a bird before he was able to do so.

Willow had just grinned and said it had to be his tutoring. He had looked skeptically, but had not said anything else.

Willow was in such a good mood now, she wanted nothing more, than to tell her best friend Buffy about everything.

She missed her so, at that moment she remembered her words in the dream she have had while being unconscious. That she would see her sooner than she thought. What could that mean?

Everyone looked up, when they heard a scream and something fell with a loud thud to the floor of the great hall.

Willow furrowed her brows and saw a petite blonde girl sitting up.

The girl looked confused around and said:

"Well, that was indeed something I haven't seen coming."

With a squeal, Willow rose from the bench and ran towards the blond girl.

"Buffy." she screamed and the blond girl looked up at her.

"Wills. Thank god." The friends hugged, while Buffy lifted Willow shortly off the floor.

"Oh my god, what are you doing her? How did you come here?"

"You weren't in school today and when I came to your house, your mom said, you wouldn't open the door, so I kinda broke your balcony door and found the leftovers of your little spell, so I reread the spell and

cast it and well here I am." Buffy grinned at her best friend.

"What….. Wait…. What do you mean? I wasn't in school today? I am here for more than three weeks."

Buffy furrowed her brows at that not really getting the meaning of all of this.

"I don't get this!…. Where are we anyway?" Buffy asked looking around, realizing the students who stared at them.

"That is a long story…"

"And here isn't the place for this. We should go to my office." Dumbledore said, who appeared beside the two girls.

"Woah…. You are Santa….?" Buffy gasped and furrowed her brows, then she continued:

"Noooo…. You are too young to be Santa, so who the f…" she began, but Willow interrupted her.

"This is Professor Dumbledore, he is the headmaster of this school. I will explain you everything just follow us." Buffy nodded, still confused.

However, she was so happy that she had found Willow, that she just followed them out of the hall.

* * *

"What was this? Is this a new method to get to Hogwarts, if you are not invited?!" Narcissa laughed and her Slytherin friends with her.

Lucius just shook his head and threw a short look at Severus, who seemed as annoyed as he was. And he saw the same question in his eyes. Who was this girl Willow seemed to know?

She had called her Buffy….. At that, Lucius' eyes grew wide, because Willow had told him about Buffy, as the Slayer. Could it be, that the first Slayer ever was about to attend Hogwarts? Well that would be

interesting, interesting indeed.

* * *

Buffy sat in awe und Dumbledore's office and stared at Willow and then at Dumbledore.

"So you wanna tell me, that I am in the year 1976 and this is a magic school…. Right?"

"That is right Miss Summers and if I am not mistaken you must be the Slayer Miss Rosenberg told me about."

"Yep, that's me…" Buffy answered, still not sure what to believe.

"I am so glad you are here Buffy. I missed you and this school is so much fun, I bet you will love it here….. Wait she can go to Hogwarts too, can't she?" Willow asked turning to Dumbledore, but it was Buffy who

answered.

"Wills, I am not a witch, I am just the Slayer. I cannot do magic, so I cannot go to a magic school, though the idea is cool….. But.."

"I am sorry to interrupt you Miss Summers, but you are mistaken. It is possible for you to attend Hogwarts, because the Slayer possesses not only superhuman speed and strength but also magic. You were

able to teleport yourself her, through magic so if you want you can stay here and learn to use that magic."

Buffy looked at Willow, who grinned from ear to ear, it seemed like she liked this school. And as she had said before the thought of attending a magic school was great.

Therefore, she nodded and answered:

"What do I have to do…?"

"First you should go to Diagon Alley, Hagrid will accompany you. Miss Rosenberg unfortunately you have to go to your classes, but you will see each other at the sorting ceremony at dinner."

Willow nodded, though she would have loved to go with Buffy, she knew that Dumbledore was right. So she got up and smiled at Buffy.

"Don't worry, Hagrid is great, believe me! Oh and don't slay him, because he is a giant…. Okay?"

"Thanks for the warning, Wills." Buffy giggled and saw her friend leaving.

"It seems to me, that Willow likes it here…" Buffy said to Dumbledore, after Willow had left.

"Yes… I think so. Being able to learn more about her magical abilities seems to have a positive effect on her. But do me a favor…"

"What kind of favor?" Buffy asked surprised, looking at the man who wasn't Santa, but looked a lot like him.

"Keep an eye on her. She posses very strong magic, in all my life, I have never felt anything like this. There will be those who want to use this power, misuse it…"

"Don't worry. I am the Slayer, so if anything creepy or crawly comes to close to my best friend, I will slay it."

Dumbledore chuckled and with a twinkle in his eyes, he said:

"I hoped you would say that… well then Miss Summers, welcome to Hogwarts, you are the first slayer who ever attended it, but I think it would be the best, if you don't go around telling everyone."

Buffy understood and nodded, it was like it always had been, just with the difference, that she would learn how to do magic… that thought made her smile.

* * *

Willow walked into the class of care of magical creatures and everyone stared at her. Which made her smile, because she knew what they wanted to know. They wanted to know who Buffy was and why she

was here.

Ignoring the stares, she walked to her friends and took the seat beside Lily.

"Hey…. So…. That was your best friend you told us about?" she asked, as soon as Willow sat down.

"Yep, that's Buffy."

"Where is she?" Remus asked looking around.

"In Diagon Alley, getting her school supplies, she will be sorted at dinner."

"So she is going to Hogwarts too? That's great…" Sirius said grinning and Willow didn't like that grin.

"Stay away from her…." Willow said, cause she knew what was in his head.

"Why?"

"She will tell you, when you try… and I promise you that after you tried it, you wish, you wouldn't have done it!" Willow answered, she knew that Buffy was able to take care of herself and would keep Sirius

away from herself.

That was the moment the Professor entered the room and they had no time to talk, because class started.

* * *

Buffy stood in front of the great Hall, waiting for Willow, while fidgeting with her new robes. These things were awkward and she had never worn anything like that.

With a sigh, she shoved a strand of blond hair out of her face.

"Hey, Buffy." she heard Willow's voice and shortly after that the redheaded witch hugged her.

"Hey Wills. How were classes?"

"Great, as always." Willow grinned and let go of Buffy.

"Oh and these are some of my new friends. Lily, Remus, James and Sirius." Willow introduced the group behind her.

Buffy waved shortly at them and when her eyes fell on the one, Willow had called Remus. She felt something weird coming from him. There was more about him, he had a dark secret. She could feel it and she

would ask Willow, as soon, as they were alone.

"Okay we are going to sit at the Gryffindor table, see you later, when you join us." Willow grinned at Buffy and they walked into the great hall.

That was the moment, a stern looking woman with glasses walked towards her.

"Miss Summers?"

"Ehm…. Yes…" she said unsure, what this woman wanted.

"It is time for the sorting ceremony, if you want to follow me." Buffy nodded and hurried after the fast walking Professor into the great hall to a pedestal where the teachers sat at a table. In front of that one

was a small chair and a worn hat on it!

Okay….. That really was weird….

She stepped onto the pedestal and the stern Professor pointed at the chair, so Buffy sat down, after the Professor took the hat.

This weird old hat was put on her head and she could hear a tiny voice in her ear.

"Oh the Slayer…"

She gasped, this hat could speak and knew that she was the slayer?!

"I never had to sort a slayer before…. That is indeed something new…. But there is no other way to sort you as in…"

"Gryffindor"

the hat shouted and Buffy saw Willow cheering and clapping, so she smiled and got up. Then she hurried to her friend and sat down beside her.

"Why didn't you tell me, that the hat could talk, man was I surprised."

Willow laughed and said:

"Sorry, Buffy… but it was so funny, to see your face, when he began to talk to you…"

Buffy glared at Willow, who just ignored her, when she realized that Willow was ignoring her, she looked around the hall, having the feeling that someone was looking at them.

Her eyes found a blond guy, who looked at them, well at Willow to be exact and when he saw Buffy staring at him, that she caught him red-handed, he looked back down.

When she turned to Willow, she saw her friend looking also at the other table where the blond boy sat.

What was that about? Could it be, that she had feelings for him? Nevertheless, she knew Willow well enough, to get this information from her. Maybe her new friends could help her too. They knew her for three

weeks and in this three weeks there could have been happened everything.

* * *

After dinner, the friends left the great hall and as soon, as Willow and Buffy, were out of the hall she asked:

"What is with this Remus, there is something strange about him!"

Willow laughed and nodded.

"I wasn't sure, if you could feel it, but it seems like you can. He is a werewolf."

Buffy was relieved that it was not something more dangerous.

"When will he transform the next time?"

"This weekend!"

"What do you guys do with him? I mean do you lock him up, like we did with Oz?"

Willow winced, when Buffy mentioned Oz, but caught herself quickly.

"There is a deserted house not very far from here, the entrance is hidden under a large tree. He goes there and his friends keep an eye on him…"

"Are they stupid, it is dangerous and they don't even have Slayer power to defend themselves, what if the werewolf gets their wands, then everything is over…"

"Don't worry Buffy. They came up with a good plan. They learned how to turn into animals and it seems like the werewolves don't attack animals…"

"Really, wow… would have been helpful to know that before."

"I know!" Willow sighed and Buffy put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, don't be sad… Oz is an idiot and you shouldn't be sad about him… I mean how could he just leave you?"

"You are right…." Willow answered deep in thoughts, she wasn't really sad anymore, that Oz left her. She was more confused by her new feelings for Lucius and the fact that she was over Oz so soon. Shouldn't

she be more desperate?

She broke out of her thoughts, when they reached the portrait of the fat Lady.

"Hello my dears, what is the password….?" she asked friendly and Buffy cursed:

"What the…. So I wasn't imagine things, while walking here. I was sure, that the pictures moved."

Willow couldn't help but laugh at her surprised expression.

"You weren't." Willow smiled and said the password. Then the friends walked into the Gryffindor common room and Buffy looked around:

"I think I will like it here…. Though that Dumbledore said, that I have to get tutors for every subject, so I can keep up with the rest. You do that too?"

"Yes. And it is fun, believe me… oh my god… I have forgotten, to tell you something."

"What?" Buffy asked surprised.

"We know two boys who attend this school."

"And who are these?" Buffy asked furrowing her brows.

"Ethan Rayne and Giles…."

Buffy stared at Willow, that couldn't be. Giles, as in the younger version of her watcher?

"No way…" she mumbled rubbing her forehead.

"Yes way. I have talked to Giles and he is the same Giles we know, just younger."

Buffy couldn't help but smile at that. She would meet the younger Giles, since she knew him, she wanted to know how he was when he was younger.

"Wait, he isn't already this "Ripper" Ethan called him?"

"No, I don't think so… he is really nice, but he will leave school after this year, so maybe he will turn to "Ripper" then!"

"Hm…. We should keep an eye on him." Buffy said and yawned.

"I don't know about you, but I am dead. Where can I sleep?"

"Let's go to the dormitory, I bet we find a bed for you." The two girls walked upstairs and found a new fifth bed in the room, with her name on it.

"So I guess I can sleep here."

"Yep, you can. I will take a shower, I'll be right back." Willow said and disappeared into the bathroom. Buffy looked around the room and sighed. This school was wicked, but she liked it. It was definitely better

than Sunnydale high.

Buffy lay down on her bed and closed her eyes, she was so tired and wanted nothing more, then to sleep forever.

When Willow walked out of the bathroom, she saw her best friend already sleeping. Smiling she pulled the covers over her and after that Willow put on her Pajamas.

Then she remembered that she had to talk with the boys, about the upcoming weekend… and Remus transformation. But she was so tired and it was still time, because it was Tuesday and the full moon would

not come out until Friday night. Yawning she closed her eyes and in no time, she was fully asleep.

* * *

Buffy wasn't that lucky, she awoke in the middle of the night, because she had a bad feeling, like something was nearby, something or someone evil.

She sat up and her eyes scanned the room, but she couldn't see something. But she was long enough the Slayer to know that she could trust her feelings, because of that she quietly got up and dressed

herself into a simple blue jeans and a white tank top she had made Hagrid buy her, while they were in muggle London, as he had called it.

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and slipped into a pair of Ballerinas. She snuck out of the room and downstairs into the living room. The fire was still burning but no one was here.

The weird feeling had gone away too, but still…despite that, now she was awake and felt the urge to go and slay some vamps. The Problem was she didn't know if there even were Vamps nearby.

With a groan, she fell into a cozy armchair near the fireplace.

"Why are you up?" she heard a voice from the bottom of the steps and turned around.

She looked at Remus, the Werewolf as Willow had told him.

"I had a bad feeling… and now I cannot go back to sleep. What about you?"

"I have trouble sleeping…."

"Because it is almost full moon?" Buffy asked yawing, because of that she didn't see the shocked expression on his face.

"What… I mean… how…"

"Don't worry, Wills told me after I asked her about you. I thought it would be better to ask first before I slay you."

"Slay me?" Remus asked stunned. He had no idea what she was talking about.

Buffy saw the confusion on his face and then it dawned to her.

"Willow didn't tell you who I am right?"

"What… who? You are her best friend…"

"Of course I am." Buffy laughed and rubbed he chin trying to decide if she could tell him, but then again, Willow trusted him, so she could too.

"I am the Slayer…" She said and waited of his reaction, it came quickly, he just stared at her, mouth open.

"I thought you were a myth…"

"Well you were myth-take there…" Buffy laughed and mentioned for Remus to sit down too. He did as he had been told and asked:

"So is it true?"

"What exactly?"

"Your super human strength and speed and the prophecy…"

"Oh you mean the speech '_In every generation there is a chosen one... she alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer'"_

"Yes that is what I meant." Remus said smiling, she seemed like a nice girl.

"Yep, it's true, also the strength and speed thing… it's all in the Slayer package, though no one ever asked me if I wanted it." Buffy sighed and grew serious.

"It must be hard, how long are you doing this?"

"You have no idea…. Some time…." Buffy answered, she did not like to talk about all of her memories, especially those who included Angel.

* * *

Okay that's it for now. More next week!!!! So stay tuned!!!!


	8. Voldemort and secret Powers

Hi guys, here is my newest chapter and the last one for this year, but it will continue in 2009 ;D

As an early Christmas gift this chapter will be longer than any chapter before, a special thank to all my faithful readers, I love you guys, you rock!!!!

Okay now on with the story and Merry Christmas and a Happy new year!!!

* * *

Willow awoke the next morning and saw that Buffy was already up, which was weird, because she loved to sleep in. Willow quickly walked into the bathroom, got ready and dressed, grabbed her wand and

took her bag of books before hurrying down the steps. She met Buffy in the common room.

"Hey why are you up? It is not even eight."

"Couldn't sleep." Buffy replied, not being totally honest with her friend, that was because Willow was always worrying about her wellbeing.

"Nervous?" Willow asked smiling.

"Maybe a little. So what classes do we have today?"

"Let me think, today is Wednesday, that means… Double Transfiguration, Muggle Studies and care of magical creatures."

"Hm… okay… we will see how it works out."

Together they walked out of common room, Buffy was still in awe when it came to the castle, she had never seen anything like this before.

They entered the great hall, but were stopped soon. A blond girl stepped in front of them, her arms crossed in front of her chest. At each of her sides stood another girl, glaring as much as the blond.

Buffy was reminded of Cordelia, she looked over to Willow and rolled her eyes.

Willow knew her, she was a Slytherin, she always talked to Lucius, but she didn't know her name.

"What do you want?" Buffy asked annoyed.

"You mudbloods really think that you can come into this school without being invited, right?" she spat, but Buffy just looked over to Willow, she didn't know what mudblood meant.

But Willow knew and made a step forward.

"Take that back."

"Make me…." Narcissa said smirking at her, while the smirk made Willow want to punch her.

"Wills…" Buffy whispered and grabbed her arm, she was confused, it seemed like Willow had gotten more self-confident in the time she had been here, but still, it was not good hitting that stupid girl, it would

just cause trouble.

"Narcissa I think it is enough." They heard another voice and Buffy saw the blond guy stepping towards them, the guy who had been staring at Willow before. He glared at Narcissa, who shrugged her shoulders

and stormed off, her two shadows on her heels.

Buffy looked over to Willow and saw her red cheeks, so she had a thing for that blond guy.

"Thank you." Buffy said, because the two were just staring at each other, without saying something.

Lucius looked at the blond girl now and nodded.

"By the way I'm Buffy." she said extending her hand, Lucius hesitated just a moment, then he took her hand and answered:

"Lucius, but you shouldn't be talking to me, your housemates won't like that!" Then he looked one last time at Willow and walked out of the great hall.

Buffy grabbed her best friend's arm and led her away from the other students, Willow just looked confused at Buffy, she had no idea what she wanted.

"Now spill… what is this with you and that tall blond guy?"

Willow blushed deep red, she should have known, that Buffy would see it right away.

"I don't know…" Willow said with a sigh and looked at her friend, but then she realized that classes would start soon and she had no time to explain everything now.

"I will tell you everything later, after classes, but now we should get going or we will be late to Transfiguration and Professor McGonagall would not happy about that."

"Alright… later then." Buffy answered and the two friends left the great hall towards their first class.

Hours later, Willow and Buffy sat in the room of requirement, Willow had told Buffy everything that had happened since she came to Hogwarts, especially of those events including Lucius.

"I just don't get it, a week he sat at your bedside, afraid that you might not wake up, but after you do, he is all distant again…." Buffy said, rubbing her head.

"I don't get it either, I mean, sometimes I get the feeling that he feels something for me too, but then… I don't know."

"His feelings for you are obvious, the only question is, why isn't he showing them to you?" At that moment, Buffy decided to talk to Lucius as soon as possible, maybe he had a good explanation.

Buffy yawned and said:

"I guess we should head back, it is already late, I'm tired because I couldn't sleep well last night and I want to sleep now."

Willow nodded and the friends got up, they left the comfortable room and walked back to the Gryffindor room.

As soon as they stepped through the hole, they saw Remus, Sirius, James, Lily and Peter sitting in one of the corners.

Sirius' eyes fell on Buffy and he grinned, then he got up, Willow rolled her eyes, this would get ugly, because Buffy was tired and when she was exhausted she snapped much easier than normally.

Buffy wanted nothing more than to sleep, but before she reached the staircase that led to their dormitory, someone stepped into her way.

She looked up, right at a dark bush of hair, which belonged to Sirius. She knew that kind of grin he was wearing right now and she was so not in the mood to get hit on.

"Stop grinning, this isn't going to work, so I tell you, before you even waste time or energy in this whole thing. I am not interested in you, in no possible way, you are not my type, will never be and it would be

better for your health, if you would be smart enough to stay away from me, especially when I am like I am in today."

Sirius' grin disappeared, while Buffy shoved him out of her way and disappeared into the girls dormitory.

Willow smiled and walked over to her friends, James had a hard time to hide his laughter behind his hand, while Lily just giggled.

Neither of them had seen Sirius like this, he was still staring at the place Buffy had stood in.

"Wow she was pretty mad…" Lily finally managed to say in between gasps because she tried to breath properly again after her laughing fit.

"She hadn't slept much last night and you shouldn't mess with her, when she is tired."

"I can understand that, I am pretty tired myself, I will go to our dormitory too. See you tomorrow guys." Lily said and got up, she gave James a short kiss, then she walked the stairs up too.

Willow stayed back and remembered what she wanted to talk with the guys about.

"Oh about Friday, how will we do it?"

"We?" Peter asked confused.

"She succeeded in turning into an Animagus." Remus said and everyone's eyes grew wide, even Sirius regained some of his self control and turned towards her.

"Really?" James asked interested.

"Really." Willow answered, though she wasn't looking at him, her eyes were fixed on Peter and she saw pure terror in his eyes, he was definitely afraid of something, but of what? She would find out and keep

an eye on that creepy little guy.

"So what are you?" Sirius asked and sat down beside his friends, he had caught himself, but it was obvious that he was still shocked by Buffy's words.

"I am not telling you, you will find out on Friday, until then you have to wait." Willow just answered, amused by the frustrated faces of her friends.

"So what I thought about…. Are we gonna take Buffy with us as back-up? I mean what when you lose sight of me…" Remus began and surprised everyone.

"Are you crazy. She could die…" James began, but Remus looked over to Willow, who thought that this idea wasn't too stupid.

"I would say, that we take an owl with us and when we really lose sight of you, I can tell Buffy and she will go and find you."

"Can she?" Remus asked after he listened to Willow's words.

"Of course. Don't worry."

"Could anybody explain to me what is going on here?" Sirius demanded to know, but Willow shook her head.

"It is up to Buffy to tell you. Okay guys I will go to bed now, see you tomorrow."

With that she got up and walked to her dormitory, Buffy and Lily were already asleep, so Willow snuck quietly to her bed and changed into her sleeping clothes.

Then she crawled into her bed and pulled the covers over her shoulders. In no time she was asleep.

* * *

Willow awoke early the next morning and as soon as she sat up, she felt millions of butterflies in her stomach, because she would have tutoring with Lucius later on.

With a sigh, she got out of her bed and headed for the bathroom, there she took a quick shower and dried herself with a drying charm, after that she left the bathroom, to find Buffy awake on her bed.

"Is Remus a good tutor?" she asked, while Willow got dressed.

"Yes. It's fun to study with him. He is great."

"But I don't want to learn so much…." Buffy whined and Willow giggled, while she put on her robes.

"Don't worry, with Remus it doesn't feel like learning."

"I hope you are right." Buffy said getting up, then she made her way to the bathroom.

Willow smiled and walked out of the dormitory, her bag in her hand, she would wait for Buffy in the common room.

She took her seat in front of the fire and tried to ease her nervousness, when she thought of the tutoring later.

"Good Morning, you are up early. Are you alright, you look troubled…" she heard a voice nearby and turned her head to see James near the place where she sat.

"Good Morning to you too! Yeah, I am alright, just a lot on my mind."

"If you ever need to talk about it, my ears are always open…."

Willow smiled and nodded, she liked James, he was always nice and a good person.

"Thank you."

"No problem." he replied, then both saw Buffy coming down the stairs.

"Okay, I'm ready for hell…" Buffy said, which made James and Willow laugh.

The three of them left the common room, walking down the stairs to the great hall, to get something to eat before their classes started.

After breakfast Willow and Buffy walked to their first class, which was potions, as soon as they entered the classroom in the dungeons, Willow walked over to her desk, Buffy close behind.

"Morning Severus." she smiled at her dark haired friend, he looked up from the book he was reading and smiled a little.

"Morning."

"Oh you haven't met. This is my best friend Buffy.. Buffy this is my friend Severus, he's a Slytherin."

"Ah that explains the green." Buffy smiled at Severus, who seemed confused and to Willow's amusement he seemed to blush a little.

"Oh wait…. You are Severus Snape right?"

Severus blinked when Buffy said that and nodded slowly.

"Then you are my potions tutor. We are going to meet tomorrow, after classes."

Severus nodded again, but he couldn't answer because Professor Slughorn entered and said:

"Take your seats…." everyone sat down, despite Buffy.

"Ah miss Summers, you can team with Miss Rosenberg and Mister Snape if you want." Buffy nodded with a bright smile and sat down onto the free stool beside Willow.

* * *

Hours later Willow and Buffy sat in Greenhouse II and listened to what their Professor was talking about, but Willow grew more nervous with each passing moment.

It seemed like it was really obvious, because Buffy elbowed her into her side and shoved a piece of paper over to her.

_Okay now it is enough__…__. What__'__s up with you? _Stood there and Willow took her quill to write something on it too.

_I have tutoring with Lucius today_

Buffy read what Willow had written and she immediately understood why her friend was so nervous.

_Well that gives you the chance to talk to him _

Buffy advised her, while Willow wrote the answer she shook her head.

_I cannot do that__…__ it__'__s just, I don__'__t know__…__ I__'__m scared_

Buffy immediately knew that her decision to talk to Lucius was right, because Willow wouldn't make the first step.

That was the moment their teacher announced that the class was over. Shortly after that, Remus stepped towards them and said:

"I thought it would be the best if we stay here and start with Herbology."

"Sounds okay with me." Buffy answered and saw Willow getting up.

"I have to go, but we will see each other at Dinner, right?" Buffy nodded and smiled shortly at her friend, before she left the greenhouse.

Willow's heart was beating like crazy, when she stepped into the entrance hall and made her way towards the charms classroom.

In front of it, she stopped for a moment and took a few deep breaths, before opening the door. Lucius was already waiting inside, he looked up from his book, when he heard her entering.

"Hi…" Willow said nervous and sat down in front of Lucius.

Lucius smiled shortly and pulled out his wand.

"Today I will show you a pretty useful charm, it is called the Stealth Sensoring Spell."

"Okay… what does it do?"

"You can put it on doors or windows and it will inform you, when someone steps through it."

"Hey, that's pretty cool…" Willow said and thought of all the demons they could have detected sooner, if they put this spell on Buffy's house or even the doors of Sunnydalehigh.

The spell wasn't hard to learn and Willow cast it on the doors of the Charms classroom, to see if it worked, Lucius stepped through the door and Willow heard a sharp ring in her ears.

She pressed her hands to her ears until the sound had died down.

"Wow that is horrible… but at least you cannot overhear it!"

"That's what the spell is for. As for Dada I have something over there in the box." Lucius said pointing across the room. Willow looked to the corner of the room and saw the box she hadn't noticed before.

"What is it?"

"Go and look!" Lucius said with an amused smile, Willow nodded, she got up and walked over to it, she pulled the blanket with which the box was covered away and saw through the glass some kind of reptile

at least it looked a little like some.

It had long fingers, sharp little horns, green teeth and green skin, almost like scales.

„What is it?" Willow asked and turned to Lucius who knelt down beside her and his closeness made her heart beat faster.

„This is a Grindylow. It lives in lakes, it is a water demon and it uses his long fingers to capture his prey, it attacks humans when they get to close to his living space."

„To me it doesn't seem so dangerous." Willow said crouching down, so she could take a closer look at the thing inside.

When she came close, the Grindylow jumped towards her, but just hit the wall of the box, growling angry.

"As you see, these little things are pretty aggressive." Willow inched away from the box.

"Seems like that…."

For a moment both of them were silent, until Willow gathered all of her courage to say:

"I wanted to thank you again for earlier… this girl Narcissa is …" Willow didn't know what to say, she could hear Lucius chuckle beside her.

"Yeah, that's Narcissa, you should just ignore her. She is not important, though she thinks she is!"

Willow smiled and got up.

"I guess I should leave now, it is almost time for dinner. But I see you tomorrow." Lucius nodded and looked after her, when she left the room. He sighed deeply, he didn't want her to go, but it was the best, at

least that was what he tried to tell himself, though he wasn't fully convinced anymore.

"How was your tutoring?" Buffy asked, as soon, as Willow and her were alone in their dormitory.

"Alright… I guess. But Lucius is distant, like always."

"Hm… that sucks, but I bet, he will come around eventually."

"I hope so!" Willow sighed, because she wanted nothing more than to explore the feelings she had for Lucius.

"So this Severus…" Buffy began and interrupted Willow's thoughts. "He seems nice, but somehow I got the feeling that he was surprised that I was talking to him, like he isn't used to people being nice to him."

"You are right about that, James and Sirius used to pull pranks on him, call him ugly names and just be mean towards him."

"And now?"

"Well James just did it, because he was jealous, he thought that Lily had feelings for Severus, but after the two of them came together he has stopped being cruel towards him."

"What about Sirius?"

"I can't stand him. He is just mean to Severus because he is smart and a geek, so he picks on him for no good reason."

"He is an idiot and thinks he can act like he wants but he will see that that he is wrong. He should be careful with what he does, because when he picks on Severus again, he will regret it."

Willow couldn't help but giggle, she just hoped she was near, when Buffy finally snapped.

But she grew serious when she remembered something she wanted to talk with Buffy about.

"Oh, there is something else though!"

"And what?"

"You have met Peter right?"

"You mean the little pudgy girl, who always follows James and Sirius?!"

"Exactly. Something about him is not right, I cannot point it out, but I don't trust him."

"Hm… I guess I will have a closer look at him and see what the guy is all about."

Willow nodded satisfied and got up.

"I'm dead, lets get some sleep."

* * *

After Dada the next day, Buffy walked down the steps to the potions classroom, where she was about to meet Severus. Willow had gone off to the Charms classroom to meet with Lucius. Buffy couldn't wait till

Monday, because on Monday she had her first tutoring with Lucius, which was the perfect opportunity to talk with him about Willow and his feelings.

Buffy reached the Potions classroom and opened the door, she saw Severus' black hair behind a cauldron, he seemed occupied with something.

Quietly she walked closer and when she rounded the table she saw him reading in a thick book. A smiled crept on her face, he looked so concentrated and somehow cute… She didn't know where that thought

had coming from, but it was true. Sure he wasn't the typical handsome guy she had dated before. But there was something about him that she liked.

Maybe it were his dark eyes, which almost seemed black, or how his hair always fell into his face. Buffy shook her head, she didn't even know that guy, so she should stop acting like a lovesick teenager, she

hadn't done that for a long time and felt no urge to do it again.

"Hi." she greeted him and Severus winced, he looked up and smiled unsure.

"Sorry. I haven't heard you entering."

"It's okay. So what were you reading that's so interesting?"

"I do some research for Dada, we talk about Vampires at the moment… so.." he held up the book and Buffy read the title.

"The Source of Europe and the mystery of their disappearance"

Buffy couldn't help but laugh out loud, when she sat down beside Severus.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Oh just the fact, that I know more about it than the book…" Severus looked at her with big eyes, not sure what to say to that.

"You want me to share my knowledge?"

"Of course!" Severus was eager to get some knowledge, maybe she was right and she knew more than the book, but he wanted to know why she knew so much about it in the first place.

* * *

"I thought we could talk a little about werewolves today…" Lucius said after Willow sat down in front of him.

He saw her pale and furrowed his brows, something was wrong, he could see it in her eyes.

"Is something wrong with the topic?"

"No, not really, it's just that I hade my share of experiences when it comes to werewolves, so can we just skip that topic and talk about something else?"

Lucius saw how uncomfortable she felt with the topic and nodded.

"Sure…" he thought a moment and then said:

"We can practice with the boggart again, when you feel like you can make it. The Boggart is still in the closet over there!"

Willow looked at the closet and thought about Angel, but then again, it would be the best to confront her fears and defeat them.

"Yes. Let's do it!" Willow answered getting up, she grabbed her wand and thought about what she could do with him so she could laugh about him.

Lucius stood by her side and waited until she was ready.

"Okay, I am ready." she finally said and Lucius laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm right beside you!" Willow smiled a faint smile at him, then she turned back to the closet and nodded.

"Alohomora." he said and pointed his wand at the closet.

The closet opened and Angelus stepped out of it, glaring at Willow, then a wicked grin appeared on his face and Willow couldn't help but shiver.

Lucius saw it, but he knew her well enough, that she would be angry if he stepped in now. So he did the only thing he could think of, he took her hand in his and squeezed it.

Willow felt the fear falling off of her, Lucius' warm hand gave her enough strength to raise her wand and then she said:

"Riddikulus."

Willow looked at Angelus and his grin disappeared when his teeth fell out of his mouth and on top of that his hair fell out too. In front of them stood now a bold and toothless Angelus. Willow couldn't help

herself, she began to giggle, even Lucius had to laugh at that image.

Angel looked terrified and then turned to Lucius and immediately transformed into his father again.

Lucius looked at him with pure hatred in his eyes and Willow saw it, she realized that she still held his hand and this time it was her who squeezed his hand.

Willow didn't look at his boggart and because of that she saw the grateful smile on his handsome features, then he raised his wand and said:

"Riddikulus."

Like the last time the man's hair turned into an afro and he wore the ugliest flower dress she had ever seen, she laughed and Lucius smiled a little, the boggart backed off into the closet and with a wave of his

wand, Lucius closed the doors.

"Thank you!" Willow said and looked down at their hands, Lucius still held hers and she couldn't keep herself from smiling.

Lucius knew he had to let go of her hand, but he just couldn't force himself to do so.

"There is no need to thank me!"

Willow looked up at him and felt herself drowning in his stormy grey eyes, but she gasped, when she saw that the sun was setting. They had to get Remus to his hiding space before dark, so she had to go.

"I have to go…. There is something that has to be done, I am sorry." With that she let go of his hand and grabbed her bag, then she stormed out of the room.

Lucius looked after her and he felt the loss of her hand in his, it was almost painful and he wanted nothing more than to follow her and pull her close to his body. To touch her and to hold her forever.

* * *

Willow stormed into the common room and saw James, Peter, Sirius and Remus already waiting there.

"I'm sorry, I forgot the time. Let's go."

They nodded and Remus gave her the cage with a small owl in it.

"So Buffy knows?"

"Yes, I have talked to her." Remus said, when they left the common room and made their way towards the entrance hall. Remus was really pale and she could understand it, how she wished she could help him

with this whole werewolf thing. Free him from that curse, but as far as she knew there was no way of doing so.

They left the castle and walked towards the whooping Willow.

"Okay, its time." James said to Peter who turned into a rat, somehow Willow immediately thought that it suited him.

He ran towards the tree and did something Willow couldn't see in the dark, but the willow stood still and they could walk on, to an entrance under the tree.

They ducked into the tunnel and shortly after that the tree began to move again.

"How far is it till we reach the hut?" Willow asked.

"About ten Minutes and we should hurry, the moon will come up soon!" Remus said, he could feel it deep inside.

Because of his words, the friends began to run through the tunnel and after an eternity, at least to Willow it felt like that they stopped. Sirius opened a trapdoor over their heads and they climbed into a dusty

old house.

"I will go up to my room and lock myself in, you should change now too." Remus said, disappearing upstairs. His friends nodded, James turned into a deer, Sirius into a big black dog, Peter again into the rat that

suited his character and Willow turned with a smile into a Lynx.

The boys looked at her for a while then James seemed to nod, he and Sirius walked up the stairs and Willow followed them, she saw them taking their place at each side of the door, just waiting.

Willow looked at them, then she turned around to take a closer look at the house, while doing so, she realized something, Peter was gone.

That made her suspicious, she ran downstairs but she could see him nowhere, but she could hear small footsteps getting further and further away.

Thanks to her better hearing, because without it, she would have never found that little animal. But where was he going?

She was sure of one thing, she would find out. Quickly but without a sound, she followed him back into the tunnel and right back to the whooping Willow.

She made sure she was far away enough so he couldn't hear or smell her, but close enough, so she still heard where he was going.

He left the tunnel and Willow followed him into the darkness, she was glad that as a Lynx she heard and saw better, because she could see his small form running into the direction of the forbidden forest.

Where the hell was he going? And why?

As fast as she could she followed him, right into the forbidden forest, Willow followed him almost half an hour until he stopped, Willow stayed hidden behind a bush and looked at him transforming back.

"Master?!" she heard him whisper.

Only seconds later a dark cloaked figure appeared in front of him, Peter fell to the ground not even daring to look at the person.

"When will you bring me what I want?"

"Soon my master, but it is difficult, there are too many people around!"

"Then make those people go away. I need it as soon as possible, without this power I will never be able to destroy Dumbledore and this school. After he is gone there is noone that stands a chance against me

and I will rule all of the wizarding world and enslave all muggles."

"I will do my best my master. I will not disappoint you!"

"It would be better for you, if you don't, because you would regret it!"

Willow couldn't help it, but by the words of the conversation and what the cloaked person said, she was sure that she stood in front of noone else than "He-who-must-not-be-named" Voldemort!

But what had Peter to do with him, sure it seemed like he was working for him. What could Voldemort possibly want?

Which power was great enough so he could defeat Dumbledore and destroy the school, which was full of powerful wizards and witches.

She broke out of her thoughts when the cloaked figure disappeared and Peter still laid on the ground. It seemed like he hadn't noticed that Voldemort was gone.

That was her chance she had to get back to the others as quick as possible and later tell Buffy and Dumbledore everything, so they could decide what to do now.

She hurried out of the forbidden forest quietly so Peter didn't hear her.

She reached the tree and dodged the moving branches so she could slip back into the tunnel.

She ran towards the entrance to the house, which she had left open, before Peter reappeared at the shack she was back with James and Sirius, while she could hear shouts and screams from Remus' room.

Half an hour later Peter came back too, Willow didn't look at him, like she hadn't even realized that he had been gone.

* * *

The night went by so slowly that Willow felt like she would go crazy, but finally it dawned and Remus opened the door, he looked exhausted and sick, but human. So everyone else turned back.

Willow walked to Remus and put his arm around her shoulders, so he could steady himself on her.

"How are you?"

"Tired… but I already know it, I will lay down now and sleep before it's starting all over again."

Willow smiled at him, she wished she could do more for him, than just sit in front of his room.

Buffy walked inside of the common room up and down, they should return any minute now.

Only moments after she thought that, the portrait opened and they stepped inside.

Buffy smiled at Remus, who smiled a weak smile back, then she looked at Willow and immediately saw that something was wrong.

Willow nodded shortly at her, then she helped Remus up the stairs into his room and told the boys to help him get undressed.

Then she hurried down the steps and grabbed Buffy's arm.

"We have to go, right now."

"Where to?" Buffy asked confused, when Willow pulled her out of the common room.

"We have to speak with Professor Dumbledore something happened last night and we have to do something about it!"

Quietly she followed Willow through the corridors to Dumbledore's office.

They stopped in front of the stone gargoyle.

"Berty-Bott's-every-Flavor-Beans" she tried it, but nothing moved, so he had changed his password, Willow cursed and Buffy saw how worried Willow was, so she stepped forward and knock against the hidden

door with all of her slayer strength.

It didn't take long until it opened and a confused Dumbledore stood in the door, still wearing his sleeping clothes, a robe with moons and stars on it and a matching hat.

"So I wasn't dreaming when I heard a knock on my door. What can I do for you at such a time on a Saturday?"

"Something happened and we need to talk about it."

Dumbledore saw Willow's seriousness and nodded, then he led her up the stairs into his office.

Dumbledore took his seat behind his desk and his first question was:

"How is mister Lupin doing?"

"You know it?" Buffy asked surprised.

"Of course, I was the one who came up with the idea of the shrieking shack and the whooping willow."

Willow nodded, that explained a lot, especially why the boys hadn't been afraid to get caught by a teacher, when they came back this morning.

"So now what is so important Miss Rosenberg?" Dumbledore interrupted her thoughts.

"Well while we were out of the castle last night, I saw something, or better someone on the school grounds."

"And who would that be?"

"Voldemort…" That answer even surprised Dumbledore, then he grew stern.

"Are you sure it was him?"

"90% I haven't seen his face, but by the way he talked it could be noone else than him."

"Now explain everything from the beginning." Dumbledore ordered and Willow nodded then she started:

"After we reached the Shrieking Shack, I realized that Peter was gone, so I began to search for him. I never really trusted him, so I had the feeling that something was up. I followed him back to the whooping

willow and into the forbidden forest. Then he called his master and only moments later a cloaked figure appeared, I couldn't see anything of him, but Peter seemed really afraid, he didn't even dare to look at

him."

"So you are saying Mister Pettigrew is a spy, send by Voldemort?"

"More than that, by what he said."

"So what did they say?"

"Voldemort seemed angry because he wants Peter to get him something but Peter hadn't done it, he said too many people were around. Voldemort said he needed this power to defeat you and the whole

school, without it he couldn't do it. Peter promised he would bring it soon and then Voldemort disappeared."

Everyone was silent for a moment until Dumbledore spoke up again.

"It seems like you really have met Voldemort yesterday and the conversation really worries me, because we don't know what power he is talking about, though we know one thing, the power has to be

somewhere inside the castle because Voldemort cannot get it by himself. We need to keep a close eye on Mister Pettigrew from now on."

"Why don't we just grab him and make him tell us everything?" Buffy asked.

"Because he wouldn't say a word. Peter is too afraid of Voldemort, we could do with him what we wanted but because of his fear he would not say a word. So we have to follow him, keep our eyes on him and

as soon as he makes a move to get that power we have to stop him."

"Are we gonna tell James, Sirius and Remus about it? I mean, they think he is a friend…?!" Willow asked and Dumbledore seemed to think about it.

"I guess it would be the best, but you have to advise them, that they are not allowed to make a move until I say so! It could ruin all of our chances to defeat Voldemort once and for all, when we get that power,

we can use it against him."

"So it would be better if we don't tell Sirius about it. He would just flip and attack Peter without further thinking…" Buffy said and Dumbledore nodded with a small smile on his lips.

"You are indeed right Miss Summers, so I guess we stop our conversation here, I will inform every teacher at Hogwarts, to keep an eye on Mr. Pettigrew and tell me when he is acting suspicious."

"We will do our part too and if I meet that Voldemort guy, I will get my information from him." Buffy said and everyone else knew what she meant with that.

"I guess that would really surprise him, I think no one had ever attacked him physically."

"Well there's always as first time." Buffy answered getting up.

"Alright, when you see or hear something, please inform me right away!"

"We will." Willow promised an the two friends left the office.

"Seems like your feeling about that guy was right from the beginning!" Buffy said and Willow nodded, though she wished she had been wrong, it would be really hard for Remus and James when they learned

that their friend was a spy for Voldemort, though they always said they would join the army against Voldemort after graduation.

They entered the common room and saw James, Sirius and Peter sitting at the fire. It was still early so the common room was deserted.

"How do we get James away from them?" Willow whispered and Buffy grinned.

"I will distract Sirius and Peter and you talk to James, you know him better, that makes it more easy for him… at least I hope so!" Buffy mumbled back and Willow nodded.

"Yo Sirius, today is Saturday, so you are gonna teach me how to fly. Willow isn't so into flying so she told me that I can have her tutor session too."

At first Sirius looked surprised, then he grinned.

"Sure Sweety. There is no one that can teach you Quidditch like I can." Buffy rolled her eyes at Willow, while Sirius hurried to his room, to get his broom. When he came back, James said:

"I want to see that, I bet it will be hilarious." Peter nodded too and while Buffy and Sirius walked out first, closely followed by Peter. Willow grabbed James' arm.

"What?"

"There is something I need to talk to you about and Remus too. We should go upstairs and get him."

"What is it, you sound serious."

"It is… but I cannot tell you here, someone could overhear our conversation and that would not be good."

James furrowed his brows, but he nodded and disappeared upstairs to wake Remus.

Willow felt bad when they came down the steps, Remus looked so exhausted, she wanted nothing more than to tell him, that everything was alright and he could go back to sleep. But they had the right to

know!

"Let's go to the room of requirement." Willow said and walked out of the common room, while Remus and James followed her to the seventh floor, where the room of requirement was located.

As soon as Willow closed the door, Remus fell into one of the chairs.

"I am sorry, that I had to interrupt your sleep, but there is something you two need to know!"

James sat down too and Willow paced up and down in front of them.

"So what is it?" James asked curious.

"It is about Peter. While you and Sirius sat in front of Remus' room yesterday he left the hut. I followed him into the forbidden forest and …. Wow it is really hard to tell you guys this, but Peter is a deatheater.

He met with Voldemort last night and promised him to get some unknown source of power out of the castle."

The boys stared at her they couldn't believe it.

"Are you sure?" Remus finally asked, looking more defeated than ever.

"Yes. I already spoke to Dumbledore, he said we have to act like nothing is up, until he tries to get that power so we know what it is and we can defeat Voldemort with it."

They were silent for a moment and it was James who spoke up.

"I cannot believe this. I mean we trusted him and he is betraying us like that, how dare he. He will suffer for that!"

"I can understand that you are angry, but you have to act like always, or he will get suspicious."

"Willow is right… but what about Sirius?"

"That is why Buffy distracted him. He wouldn't understand it, he wouldn't stay cool and ruin everything."

The boys nodded, they knew Sirius well enough to know that Willow was right.

* * *

Okay, that's it for now and hopefully I get a few early Christmas presents as well, called REVIEWS ;D

See ya next year!


	9. Revalations

Hey guys, wow it's been an eternity since I last updated… I am truly sorry!

I hope I can make it up to you with the next chapter!

Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

On Monday Buffy sat in their last class which was history of magic and boring like nothing she had seen before. Even classes at Sunnydalehigh had been more interesting than this.

But one thing was keeping her good mood up, the thought of Quidditch, because while distracting Sirius and Peter at Saturday she had realized how great that game was. Sirius had said she was a talent and

had talked to Professor McGonagall and James who was the team captain. On Sunday they had watched Buffy fly and beat the crap out of a bludger. Shortly after that they had made her the new beater of the

team, which meant training two times in the week and her first game was up in one week against Hufflepuff.

She loved Quidditch and for one moment she could forget that she was the Slayer and that there was a war coming their way. The next big bad already ready to attack, she would show that Voldemort guy

what she thought of him. And hopefully after that she was able to live without the big bads, she had nothing against patrolling or slaying something like vampires or some little demons, but hopefully no

apocalypses anymore.

She broke out of her thoughts, when Willow nudged her side.

"Hey, class is over!"

Buffy giggled and got up, that was a good thing, because she was about to meet up with Lucius, which meant she could talk about Willow with him.

"I'm going to study with James now. Do we meet at dinner?"

"Yeah sure.." Buffy answered, while stuffing her things into her bag, then she got up and left the room.

* * *

Lucius sat in the Dada classroom and was waiting for the Slayer to come, he wasn't sure what he should teach her, she probably knew more than him. So he had decided to just talk about the spells that could

be used against dark creatures.

He looked at the door, when it opened and the tiny blond stepped into the room, he had never thought that the Slayer would be so petit, somehow he had thought she would be tall and muscular.

He couldn't help but smile by the thought how wrong he had been.

She sat down in front of him and glare at him, which confused him, why could she possibly be angry at him?!

"Okay Mister, before we start the whole tutoring thing there is something really important we need to talk about."

"And that would be?" Lucius asked, though he had a bad feeling about her upcoming answer.

"Willow." At that Lucius had to suppress the urge to curse.

"What about her?"

"Well let's start with the question why you don't show her how you feel about her. Because for everyone it is obvious except her!"

"That is nothing of your concern…"

"Hell it is, Wills is my best friend and seeing her miserable hurts me too. Are you too afraid to tell her?! Are you just a coward?"

"This has nothing to do with being a coward, it is just the right thing to do! You are her friend, so accept it, when I tell you that I have my reasons."

"There is no reason that explains why you stay away from her. I can see that it hurts you too, so why don't you make a step forward and show her how you feel, even ask her out on a date… I don't know,

something that shows her, that she is special to you!"

Lucius grew angry, why couldn't she understand, that he could not make a step towards something more than being civil towards each other. Because as soon as he did, Narcissa or someone else would inform

his father and he would try to hurt her. That was something Lucius could not allow to happen.

"Yes it does hurt me, but let me tell you something not all people can do what they want, there are decisions that would have consequences, consequences I cannot risk. And I think it is in your best interest to

have your best friend just miserable but still alive!" With that he got up and stormed out of the classroom, he would not teach her anything today, that was for sure and he was sick and tired of her not

understanding the he had no other choice than to stay away from Willow, as much as it hurt him and her.

Buffy was still shocked, she sat in the Dada classrooms, his words still fresh in her head, what did he mean with "but still alive" did that really mean that something would happened to Willow if he was trying to

get closer to her?!

But who?!

Confused she got up and decided to take a walk, maybe she could sort out her thoughts while doing so.

She walked down the steps into the entrance hall and though it was already getting cold outside out of the castle.

Her eyes fell on the forbidden forest, Dumbledore had said that dark creatures live in there, which meant maybe vampires or demons. Something to slay, she liked that thought.

Quickly she made her way towards the first trees and stepped inside, eager to fight something.

* * *

Severus walked out of the castle towards the Greenhouses, Professor Slughorn had told him to get some ingredients they needed for the next lesson. And because he had nothing else to do he had obeyed to

his order.

He walked down the grounds of Hogwarts to Greenhouse 2 which was close to the forbidden forest.

When he almost reached it he heard footsteps and turned around to see where the sound was coming from.

Shocked he stared at the person who emerged from the shadows of the forest. Covered in mud and blood Buffy appeared in front of him.

With a few steps he walked closer to her and looked worried at her.

"Are you alright? Why were you in the forbidden forest?"

"Don't worry. It's not my blood I needed to slay something or I would have had a fit!"

"Slay something?"

"Yeah, it was nothing, just a few vamps and a little demon, though I have never seen a demon like that!"

Severus stared at her, she had defeated a few vampires and a demon all on her own?

"Don't look like that, I have done it before. I am stronger than I look!"

Severus didn't know what to say, which made Buffy giggle.

"It's okay really, I am chosen to defeat the vampires and other evil creatures!"

"Chosen?" Severus echoed, which amused Buffy even more.

"I am the Slayer!"

"The Slayer?! You are real?! And that is why you knew so much about the Source of Europe right?"

Buffy nodded, he was smart, but then something else came to her mind, he was a Slytherin like Lucius and Willow had told her, that he seemed to know Lucius pretty well.

"Can I ask you something?" Buffy asked and Severus nodded, still shocked by the fact that the pretty blond girl in front of him, that was at least 4 inches smaller than him was THE SLAYER, the chosen one with

the power to defeat every evil.

"I talked with Lucius about Willow, I guess you know already about the two?"

"Yes, everyone who know the two a little can see it!"

"Well he grew pretty mad at me, because I didn't accept his 'I have my reasons' speech and he said something that made my wonder. He said that if he would try to get closer to Willow someone would hurt her or even kill her!"

"He said that?"

"Well not in these words, but it is what was behind his words… I've been thinking, you know him pretty well, what could he mean with those words. I mean who could try to hurt Willow just because they have feelings for each other?!"

Severus thought a moment about her words, that was a good question, but then he understood why Lucius stayed away from Willow. Everything made sense now.

"It is pretty obvious, now that I think about it!"

"Really? Tell me!"

"It is about his father. I guess Willow told you about Lucius' boggart!"

"Yes…. And?"

"His father has his life already planned for him, he will graduate next year and after that he will marry Narcissa Black and inherit the family business. So I guess he is afraid if he is crashing all those plans his

father has for him, that he might do something to the person who made him turn against those plans."

Buffy nodded, that sounded logical, but still she was save in Hogwarts and she was powerful, more powerful than all of the people here knew. On top of that Buffy would not allow anyone to hurt, after all she

was the slayer and she was able to stop everyone who was trying to get too close to her.

"I can understand his worry, but she is save here, with Dumbledore and all the teachers around what could he do and of course I am there too, I will always protect her."

"I guess he is afraid that she might get hurt and that it would be his fault, his feelings for her are strong enough that her safety is more important to him than his happiness."

Buffy nodded, Severus was right and that was really cute, but still… she would have to talk to him, right now!!!

"Can you show me the way to the Slytherin Common room, I have to talk with Lucius."

"Sure. But before that I have to got to the Greenhouse and get something for Professor Slughorn."

"Alright, I will wait here."

* * *

Lily and Willow sat in the Library doing their homework when Buffy entered it and with a grin she fell into one of the armchairs.

"Wow, you seem cheerful, what's up?" Willow asked, looking up from her book.

"Nothing really. I'm just in a good mood today, that's all!"

Willow raised an eyebrow at her best friend, not sure if she could believe Buffy's words, because she had the feeling that there was more than what she was telling her.

"Wait, how late is it?" Lily asked and put Willow's thoughts to an end.

"Almost 8:30. Why?" Buffy replied.

"I am supposed to meet with James at 8, but I forgot the time." Lily shrieked and in a rush she left the room.

Willow shook her head smiling softly, it seemed Lily was really in love with James. Only seconds later Lucius' face appeared in front of her eyes. Sure she liked him, but love?! She didn't even know him that good,

but she would love to and who knew what would happen if she did….?!

Buffy saw that Willow was deep in her thoughts and she had the feeling that she knew what or better who she was thinking about. Hopefully that problem would be solved very soon.

"I guess we should head back too, it's almost curfew!" Buffy finally said, Willow nodded and started to gather her things.

"So your first game is on Thursday right? Are you excited?" Willow asked, when they left the library behind. Buffy grinned and shook her head.

"No, I'm eager to do it. And as James said the Hufflepuffs are the easiest team to beat, so I don't worry about it too much."

"It will be so great to see you play!" Willow smiled, because it would be fun to see Buffy hit a Bludger and after that seeing the Bludger disappear for a while off of the field.

"I know! Oh hey, you can come to practice with me tomorrow, after my tutoring with Giles, which by the way will be awesome, I cannot wait to see a teenage Giles."

"Sure. Professor McGonagall said that I am good enough to stop my tutoring in Charms, Transfiguration, History of magic, Herbologie and of course muggle studies. So I only have tutors in Dada, potions, care of

magical creatures and flying, though I think the last one is stupid, cause I don't want to fly. I am not such a good friend of heights as you may know and I really cannot stand Sirius, when I look at him, I see

those guys in Highschool who have been mean to me. And I hate to feel like I did then."

"Oh Wills." Buffy said and stopped, she hugged her best friend and smiled at her.

"Maybe we can talk to Professor McGonagall and she says it's okay to stop your flying lessons. I mean, you don't need it after all, there will never be a test of your flying abilities."

Willow nodded, Buffy was right, it would really be the best to talk to their Professor about it.

"So from your answer it seems like you are free tomorrow and that you can watch our practice."

"Sure. I bet it will be fun." Willow answered, grateful that Buffy helped her to get her mind off of that depressing thoughts.

The two stepped into the common room and greeted their friends shortly before disappearing into the dormitory.

The next day came quickly and started with a double Herbologie, which was boring because they just listened to Professor Mayfairs explanations of the deadliest poisons of herbals. Willow was the only one

who knew that this was the last year of their Herbologie teacher, after her meeting with Mrs. Sprout in Dumbledore's office.

And that woman seemed really nice, she just had to be better than Professor Mayfair, which was not a very hard thing to do, because Professor Mayfair was the worst teacher she had ever met.

After Herbologie was over, of which Buffy and Willow were really grateful, they walked back to the castle towards the dungeons and to their Potions class.

"Wow. I think that was the worst class I've ever had." Buffy sighed when they reached the great hall.

"I know what you mean." Willow giggled patting Buffy's shoulder.

She didn't hear what Buffy said next, because she saw Lucius coming up the steps, their eyes immediately locked and Willow felt herself blushing.

When they walked past each other, their shoulders brushed and Willow had to suppress a shudder, remembering the last time he had been close to her, the time long ago in the dungeons.

She shook her head to erase those stupid thoughts and feelings, there would never be more between them than there was now.

So she kept walking beside Buffy to their potions class.

When they reached it most of the Slytherins were already there, they took their seats beside Severus and Buffy smiled at him.

"Morning!"

"Good Morning!" he replied looking up from his book.

"What are you reading?" Willow asked interested, Severus just held his book up and the two girl laughed when they saw the title.

"The Slayer-myth"

"And what do they say?" Buffy asked eager to know what those wizarding people thought to know about her.

"Superhuman strength and speed, highlighted senses, prophetic dreams and so on."

"Hey pretty good. I wonder where they got their information from. I mean after all they don't believe in you!" Willow giggled, but grew stern, when she saw Peter looking over to them. When he saw that she

had caught him staring he blushed and Willow forced a smile on her lips, like she did when her eyes met with those of her friends. There was no need to get him suspicious.

But when she turned around it seemed obvious to her friends that something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked and Willow smiled grateful at him.

"Yes, just saw something I didn't like." Severus was confused by her words, but without attracting attention she turned around and saw Peter, this time not staring at them, but she immediately knew what

Willow had meant with her words.

"Oh hey, do you want to come and watch Quidditchpractice this afternoon? Buffy will play as a beater and I bet it will be a lot of fun to watch!" Willow said to Severus, who was still not used to the fact that

someone really wanted to spent time with him and was not ashamed to be seen in public.

"Sure why not?!"

"Good, then lets meet at 3:30 p.m. in the great hall, we will go down to the Quidditchfield together then."

Severus nodded and that was the moment Professor Slughorn entered the classroom and started the class.

* * *

That's it for now! Hop you liked it, until next time!


	10. The Kiss

Hiho folks, I'm back with a new chapter to Changing time.

It has been quite a while since I felt inspired to write something to this story!

But here it comes and I hope you like it!

Oh... and don't forget to review! Makes me not forget to update ;D

* * *

When Lucius turned around and stormed down the steps Severus freed himself from Willow's embrace and said:

"Thank you. But I think you should go!"

"What do you mean?" Willow asked confused.

"Lucius… he was here, but when he saw you hugging me, he stormed off…" Willow's eyes grew wide, then she jumped up and ran down the steps.

Halfway to the castle she was able to catch up with Lucius which she was glad of, because she was panting heavily, he was just way taller than her and because of that faster too.

"Wait." she pleaded and Lucius stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and she could see the anger written all over his handsome features.

"What, finished with your little lover?!"

"Don't say that, you know it's not true."

"Is it?! How should I know? After all that's what Narcissa tells everyone she sees."

"And you believe that?! I thought that you have a better judgment."

"I had, until just recently, when I saw it is true." He snapped at her and Willow grew angry.

"If you really think that what you have seen between Severus and me was more than friendship, then you are really stupid. This is the way friends are around each other, they comfort each other and that is what Severus needed."

Lucius just shook his head and made a sound in his throat that sounded too dark to be a laugh.

"So from your reaction it seems like you don't believe me… but hell… I'm tired of this." She saw Lucius' startled expression and went on.

"Tired of all this. There isn't a reason for you to be angry with me in the first place. We are not more than what Severus and I are, well to be exact Severus and I are more, because we are friends, but I have no idea what we are. One minute you act like you have feelings for me, like you care and the next you are all distant and not even looking at me. I thought that you might need time to get to know me, to trust me. So I didn't even ask more when I heard that you have sat a whole week at my bedside when I was unconscious. But I am fed up, I won't stand here and let you tell me that I did something to hurt you. Because I would never do such a thing." Willow shouted at him, tears burning in her eyes, she hadn't known that she was this angry about his behavior.

It seemed like Lucius hadn't seen that coming either and Willow felt exhausted after her outburst, so she turned around and walked back down to the pitch. Practice would be over soon and she wanted to be back before Buffy saw that she was missing, because she didn't feel like answering her questions.

But she was just able to make a few steps, after those steps someone grabbed her hand and by the way those butterflies in her stomach behaved it could only be one person.

She whirled around and looked at Lucius.

"Let me…" but she couldn't say more, because Lucius pulled her towards him and kissed her. For a moment she was totally shocked and didn't know what to do.

But shortly after that she regained her self control and pushed Lucius back. With burning cheeks she looked up at him and her knees trembled by the way he looked at her.

"Do you know why I came to the pitch?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper and his breath was warm on her lips.

Willow just shook her head, not able to speak.

"I had an interesting talk with Buffy yesterday. She was quite mad at me and my behavior."

"Which is no surprise." Willow was able to choke out.

"But she was able to do something you couldn't. She found out why I held myself back and why I didn't make a move on you."

"And that is?"

"I just wanted to protect you!"

"Protect me from what?!"

"From my father, from the Deatheaters, hell even Voldemort."

"I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Of course." Lucius smiled and the hand who had held hers let go and went to her cheek. Willow closed her eyes and sighed.

"It's just that my father has my life already planned. He wants me to marry Narcissa after I graduate and he wants me to become a Deatheater."

"And what has that to do with me?"

"When I would have done what I wanted for so long, I would have destroyed all those plans my father has for me and Narcissa would tell him immediately. And then he would not only punish me but you too, because you were responsible for my change of heart."

Slowly it all made sense to Willow, his Boggart, his behavior, just everything, but something was still bugging her.

"But why now?"

"Because your friend had some impressive arguments. For a long time now, I don't care what my father does to me, so my punishment doesn't matter. And you, well you are safe inside the school with Dumbledore here and there is of course still your friend, she said she will not allow anyone to hurt you and I believe her, after all she is the Slayer and the one who is stupid enough to mess with her has my pity."

Willow laughed shortly and smiled, so he had feelings for her?!

It seemed like Lucius could read her thoughts, because he kissed her once again, very short and then he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Don't think that I stayed away from you because I didn't have enough feelings for you, because that's not true. More the contrary, I was just trying to protect you, though it was getting harder and harder for me, with each passing day." he said and caressed her cheek.

Willow smiled, because she had needed to hear it from him, that he wasn't just staying away from her, because his feelings were not strong enough.

"And what now?" she asked shyly, what she was almost all of the time when he was around.

"I just want to be close to you as often as I can, no matter who sees it. I want them to know you're mine and no one is allowed to come anywhere near you!"

Willow blushed dark crimson by his passionate words, but she liked it. Oz had never been the jealous type, he was okay with her hanging around guys, well after the whole Xander thing it had been more tense…but still no REAL jealousy, more mistrust.

"So that means?" Willow asked, her voice only a whisper now.

Lucius smirked and kissed Willow again, but this time with more force. Willow gasped, but soon she responded and kissed him like she wanted since she could remember. It felt even better than she had imagined it, it was like the world around her would stop existing, just his warm lips on hers, his hands, that now stroke the small of her back and his body that touched hers and sent shivers down her spine. It was amazing, she had never felt anything like this when Oz had kissed her.

When they came up for air Lucius smiled down at her and breathed:

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

Willow just stared into his grey eyes, which weren't cold anymore, more the contrary, because they were so intense that it gave her goose bumps.

"I want that too." Willow answered and that made Lucius smile, a real smile and not a smirk and she loved that smile.

"Where is Willow?" Buffy asked, when she saw that only Severus was waiting for her beside the pitch.

"Lucius appeared…" he just said and Buffy understood, she laughed and put her hand on Severus' shoulder to steady herself.

"Guess we will see a happy Willow very soon." she grinned and Severus nodded.

"Hey, Snivilius get away from her." They heard a familiar voice and with a groan Buffy turned around.

"Get lost!" she growled, but Sirius just kept walking towards them.

"What?! He is a Slytherin, you cannot trust him, don't forget what he is, a dirty disgusting snake, even the people from his house have seen it, that's the reason he has no friends."

Buffy could see the hurt and anger in Severus' eyes, but she knew he was way too nice to attack this bastard. Too bad for him, that that doesn't count for her.

"Take that back." she tried it before really hurting him.

"Come on Sirius, it is enough, let's go." James said from his side and grabbed his arm.

"No, someone has to tell him what he is and that he cannot come and steal our girls from us."

"You are crazy. This has nothing to do with stealing a girl. I like him, he is my friend and you are an asshole." With that she lunged forward and punched him right in the face.

Everyone stared at them fighting, not sure how to react, when they finally caught on, James and Severus tried to stop them. Buffy just shoved James hard and he flew through the air and hit the pitch a few meters away.

Severus was shocked, he couldn't believe that she actually attacked Sirius because he was mean to him.

Finally Severus was able to catch himself, he grabbed Buffy's arm and hoped she wouldn't do the same with him she had done with James, after all she was the Slayer, which was the reason Sirius stood no chance against her.

"Buffy, stop it, he is not worth it." he tried and indeed Buffy let go of a bleeding Sirius. It seemed like his nose was broken and there were already bruises forming on his face. Severus couldn't help himself, he had to grin by the view in front of him.

But that grin disappeared when they heard an angry voice.

"What happened here?" They all turned to Professor McGonagall who stormed over the pitch towards them.

James helped Sirius to his feet, when the Professor reached the group.

"Well?" she demanded to know.

"He insulted Severus." Buffy finally said pointing at Sirius, not even out of breath.

"You attacked me, you broke my nose, are you crazy?" Sirius shouted back, blood flowing out of his broken nose over his face.

Buffy wanted to answer but a glare from Professor McGonagall silenced all of them.

"Detention for all of you."

"But…" James began, after all he hadn't done anything.

"No buts Mister Potter. You will report to Professor Slughorn's office tonight at 8, I heard he needs some help. You will help him the whole week. Oh and of course 25 points from Gryffindor for insulting a fellow student, Mr. Black. 50 points from Gryffindor for attacking a fellow student Miss Summers. I hope you learn from this and it will never happen again." with that she turned around and stormed back towards the school.

Buffy was still angry and felt the urge to punch Sirius some more, but he was still bleeding, so he probably had enough...for now!

"Okay, we should get you to Madame Pomfrey so she can take a look at your nose." James said and steadied Sirius on his way back to the castle.

"We should go too. I want to eat something before we have detention." Buffy said to Severus and he nodded, so the two made their way back to the castle too.

Lucius sat by Willow's side at the Gryffindortable, ignoring the glares he received not only from members of the Gryffindor house but also from his own.

But he didn't care, as long as was finally able to be with Willow.

"Is that Black?" Lucius asked when he saw the dark haired teen passing by, still bleeding from his nose. Willow looked up and had to suppress a giggle.

"Seems like Buffy had enough. I bet she did it."

"Probably." Lucius said and the two saw Buffy and Severus enter. Buffy dragged Severus along over to the Gryffindortable, Willow could see that he was really uncomfortable with the thought of sitting there. But when he saw Lucius, he relaxed at least a little.

"So what happened, we saw Sirius!" Willow asked smiling.

Buffy smiled too, but not because of Sirius, because Lucius sat close to Willow and had his arm around her waist.

"Well… he was as always. Saying things he should have better not said." Buffy answered, which made Willow giggle, she was in a good mood and it was about time that Buffy did something to shut him up.

The thought of detention later on made Buffy stop smiling.

"But we got caught by McGonagall. She was furious, we lost 75 points because of the insults and the attack. And all of us, which means James, Sirius, Severus and I have detention later on with Slughorn. For the whole week." Buffy whined.

"That's not good. Now we will loose the house cup to them." Willow said pointing at Lucius and Severus.

Lucius just laughed and ruffled Willow's hair.

"Well the best house wins."

"Hey, that's not nice. So are you telling me, that my house is not as good as yours?" Willow pouted.

"When I say yes, you hit me, right?" He asked amused while Willow just nodded.

"I guess I have to say then that you would have made a good Slytherin. So this house may be not as good as ours but you are."

"I can live with that." Willow smiled and gave him a short kiss. Which made Buffy smile again. She turned to Severus, who seemed as glad about this as she was.

Until they heard a high pitched scream.

"Lucius?! What are you doing with that Mudblood?" Narcissa asked shocked, staring at the two.

"What does it look like?" Lucius asked, not once taking his eyes off of Willow.

"Your father will not like it. You will marry me after graduation."

"I don't think so." Lucius replied now looking at her.

"And you can tell my father, that I don't care what he has to say. I will do what I want and that is the complete opposite of what he wants."

"But…"

"Don't you understand, that this was your cue to leave?" Willow asked getting annoyed. Narcissa glared at Willow and hissed:

"He will come back to me anyway after he had his fun with you. Mudblood."

"Say that again!" Buffy growled, getting up, only a moment before Lucius did. Both of them glaring at Narcissa.

But Willow took hold of Lucius' hand and tried to pull him back down onto the bench.

"Sit down, she is not even worth it!"

Lucius looked down and into Willow's beautiful green eyes, then he nodded and sank back, but Buffy did not.

"Buffy. Stop it, you are already in trouble."

"Exactly, so what more can happen, if I give that blond bimbo a piece of my mind."

"Who are you calling a blond bimbo?" Narcissa screeched.

"Hm… I don't know… maybe the only one who is talking to me?!" Buffy grinned and flopped back down onto the bench. It was just too easy to hit her.

"I will tell your father, about all of this!" She said to Lucius and then stormed off.

"I guess we should head to Professor Slughorn's office now!" Severus said and Buffy moaned.

"But I don't want to. Can't we say I died?"

"And then what on Monday?" Severus asked, a smile tucking at his lips.

"We just say I came back from the dead. It would not even be a lie." Willow laughed and nodded, because Buffy was right, though the boys did not understand what she meant.

"That is a long story. I can tell you on the way!" Buffy said getting up.

"Okay, bye you guys, I see you later." She waved at Willow and then the two left the room.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Lucius asked, raising his eyebrows which made Willow blush.

"Let's go to the room of requirement. There we can talk and I mean talk." she added when she saw his face.

Lucius nodded and took hold of her hand, when they stood up, now that he was finally able to touch her, it was like he couldn't stop it. He wanted to touch her as often as possible.

They left the hall and ignored Narcissa's angry glares and climbed staircase after staircase.

"What is this room of requirement, anyway?" Lucius asked after half of the way upstairs.

"Oh right, you don't know. It is a secret room, which only appears if you know how to summon the door. But it is really cozy in there, with those armchairs and pillows and no one will listen to what we talk about."

Lucius nodded and soon they reached the corridor where the door was hidden, Willow surprised Lucius when she made the door appear in the wall.

"And here I thought I know all secrets of this school." he chuckled and followed Willow into the room.

It was as she had told him, it was cozy in there.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked sitting down into one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace.

"Well there is a lot. But the first thing would be that there is something huge you don't know about me and I think it is only fair to tell you, because I don't want to start this relationship with lies." Willow began, feeling very unsure of what would happen next, how would he react, when she told him about her secret?

Lucius saw how nervous she was, so he took her hands in his and said:

"Just tell me. Don't worry about my reaction."

Willow smiled at Lucius and took a deep breath.

"I guess you remember the day I appeared in the great hall?"

"How could I forget that, that day my life changed." Willow was touched by his words and couldn't stop herself from kissing Lucius. He smiled shortly at her lips and deepened the kiss, while he placed one of his hands in her neck, so he could pull her closer.

Soon Willow realized what she was doing and ended the kiss.

"No, I want to tell you first."

"So that means after you told me, I can kiss you?!"

"Yes." Willow sighed defeated, though smiling, because she loved kissing him.

"Then tell me quickly."

Willow shook her head amused and said:

"Dumbledore told you all that it was a spell that went wrong which brought me here and that is true, but that's not all. Because the year I disappeared from was 1998."

Lucius furrowed his brows, while looking at Willow.

"So you mean you are from the future?"

"Yes." Willow answered unsure.

"And that is the big secret you were so nervous about?" Willow nodded and was confused even more, when Lucius began to laugh.

"Hey, what is so funny?" Willow asked.

"Just the fact that you worry about something like that. I mean, I don't care which year you are from. Now you are here and I will not let you go, so it doesn't matter to me."

Willow smiled grateful, she should have known that he would not change his mind about something like that.

"So now that we have this, if I remember right, you promised me a kiss." Lucius smirked, leaning in to kiss her. Willow giggled and leaned in as well until their lips met. Lucius put his arms around her small form and pulled her closer and into his lap. Willow snuggled up against him and kissed him with all those feelings that had grown for him over the past weeks.

* * *

That's it, finally some Wollow/Lucius cuteness, I hope you enjoyed it, it did have fun writing it!

So until next time and don't forget to review :D


End file.
